The Rollar Coaster of our Lives
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: In this world the rookie nine are sophomores facing the roller coaster know as high school in the Alliance Academy, Sakura is an A student with more on her plate than should be, The boys are in a group called the Onyx Vipers and the Akatsuki? Well they're in college. AU filled with random ups and down Just another story to pass the time. SasuSaku other couples? read and find out.
1. Ch:1 A Blossoms Punch

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishi, I only own Sakura's siblings and any add on characters to families so on so forth let's begin.**

Sakura's POV

I open my eyes and sigh at the blurred sight of my ceiling I watch the blurry blades of the fan spin round and round till my alarm goes off and I finally crawl out of bed. I turn it off and head to the shower. I remove my over sized t-shirt and turn on the water, I brush my teeth first and remove my rings before testing the water and getting in.

The warm water running down feels great every morning. I washed myself and dried my butt length hair before my body then pulled on my uniform that has AA in gold thread embroidered over left breast on the sailor styled top and its colors were black and white. I wear a red spaghetti strap beneath it and a red sweater over it.

I pulled on the black uniform skirt that had two white strips horizontally on it before pulling on my red thigh highs and 4 inch knee high boots that my Mom had gotten me for Christmas. I loved them and their black with silver cool design and now I cherish them. Lastly I pull on my dad's necklace it is a cherry blossom and only one petal in a darker pink.

It reminds me of Daddie's hair when the sun would set. Pulling on my glasses I sit on the stair rail and slide down to the main floor of the loft and walk into the kitchen to see what Ms. Senmatsu had prepared for me today. I ate my food and shoved my lunch box in my bag before pulling on my shoulder and waving by to the photo on the kitchen table. "See you after work." I said before locking up and heading down to the elevator.

As I got to the bottom I ran into Neji, He's a Hyuga, his Uncle owns the large Hyuga estate and the Humming bird Hotels, I wave and he gives a nod I've known him since I was in preschool, he was in Kindergarten. I've been in the same schools as everyone except for the two years spent abroad once in America then again in England. He got in his car and headed off as I walked to Naruto's place.

I walked up just in time to see Mr. Namikaze - Uzumaki heading off to the office. "Hello Mayor." He waved "Morning Sakura. They're still in bed." I nodded and headed in "Hello Mrs. Uzumaki." She smiled and waved at me "Hey Sakura I think I'm going to start calling you alarm clock." I laughed "They're very lazy so I don't mind also is Hinata here?" she nodded "Making them breakfast so I can relax being. 8 months pregnant is taking its toll on me."

I quickly kneel then rub her tummy "Morning little one." I stand up "Time to go wake up your lazy butt brothers'" I run up stairs into The room of impending doom and flip on the light "Wake Up!" they both cover their eyes "Evil Beam!" I smile "Come on you two it's time to get up."

The bundle on the bed moved and two heads popped out both with cerulean eyes and those special marks on their cheeks. "You know, Menma, I'm happy you dyed your hair black." he waved his hand at me before rolling back over "Hey Sakura." I smiled at Naruto "Foods almost done." I said and they flew passed me a yellow flash in green boxers and s black flash in red boxers.

I slowly descend the stair and shook my head at Kushina laughing at her sons who were toppled over one another on the ground "Who hit first?" I asked Kushina who was slowly calming down "Menma caused it and Naruto beat him to the ground. Oh you boys need to be more careful your baby sister is all frightened."

They jumped up and went to their mom and knelt to say morning to their sister. I looked at my watch and shook my head "I have to run see you at school." I said before saying bye and running out and down the road after a few turns I came to the hospital. I entered the building and smiled at the girls working the front desk.

"Morning Sakura, she's up and has been asking for you so hurry on up." I nodded to her and quickly wrote my name and the time down before heading to the elevator.

I ran down the hallway my heels echoing off the almost empty halls as I slid into class and took my seat just as the bell rang I looked up at the teacher who shook his head making his black hair fall over his shoulders "Since everyone is on time except the twins who already have their detention notices on their desks awaiting their failed sneak in I'm going to start class." Said Orochimaru he's not only my homeroom teacher for 5 minutes but also my Biology teacher. "Today we'll start covering the Mammaolgy section of your textbooks and, welcome to class Twins and Sasuke, I'll be assigning partners for the assignment worth half of your grade."

I wasn't very happy with this news since I know you always have to do an interview on your partner and I'm in no mood for sob stories. I looked down at my tiny sketchbook and was shading in a rather nicely written 'Heart' which was above a small drawing of Orochimaru praising Sasuke his eyes shaped like hearts and drool pooling at the corner of his mouth while Sasuke laughed and threw money in the air with a big nose.

I found it very amusing. When he assigns students he does so evilly; Last year he put me with Lee who I was annoyed with and couldn't stand him which ended up him becoming a nice acquaintance. I turned my page to a new one and began to sketch a picture of the Onyx Vipers. They're a group made up of boys, mainly boys I knew from preschool.

It was made up by: Shikamaru Nara (Lazy Boy Genius), Neji Hyuga (Prodigy), Gaara no Sabaku (all I can say for him is he will always scare me), Naruto N. Uzumaki (Knucklehead), Menma N. Uzumaki (Knucklehead), Kiba Inuzuka (The Beast Boy), Suigetsu Hozuki (Knife obsessed), Jugo (Bi-polar) and lastly him. Sasuke Uchiha (The Demon King).

I don't get how girls like him when he gives off a shoulder so cold you get frost bite by being near him I still don't know what made him become this way because he used to be kinder and we were friends once. I looked up at the board and noticed that the person beside me wasn't there anymore instead they were replaced with the Demon king himself.

He looked upon me with those cold eyes. I looked up confused to see everyone talking to someone holding up a piece of paper and jotting things down "Seriously." I groaned before looked back at him "How long have you been sitting there?" he leaned forward onto his hand and handed me his paper "Just fill this out I already filled yours out." I looked down and put in the required information.

"There." I handed it back to him, he read it and nodded before getting back to watching me. I couldn't finish drawing because he was looking at me so I closed my book and put it away. "You know staring is rude." He didn't respond or look away. I glanced at him now irritated "Can you stop that?" He shrugged I looked at the clock willing it to signal bell already.

"Okay kids time to tell us what you know of your partner." Mr. O said to us as before leaning against the white board and starting with the first row this made me regret choosing the last row by the windows. I listened to them go through the motions when I noticed Naruto and Menma were partners I raised my brow at them then I studied the groups as they stood to speak and realized what had happened as I replayed what the teacher said while I was drawing.

I looked at Sasuke angry "Why did you sit by me!?" I said in a hushed angry tone he smiled "You weren't begging to be my partner." I glared at him "I wasn't even paying attention and even then I wouldn't pick you for a partner." He was opened his mouth but instead Orochimaru spoke.

"Chatty Cathie and Sasuke please tell us what you've learned about one another." I glared at Orochimaru then Sasuke stood "My partner is Haruno Sakura she has natural pink hair assuming the carpets match the drapes and she's barely a C-cup maybe." My jaw dropped oh no he didn't! He sat down I stood "My partner is The Demon king, oh, I mean Uchiha Sasuke and he has a black eye."

Sasuke looked up at me "No I d-" he didn't finish as my fist slammed into left eye sending him into to the ground. Scooping my things into my bag I stepped over him heading to the door "Where do you think you're going Miss Haruno?" Orochimaru asked me "I'm going to the Principal's office." I walked out shocked I had the ovaries to hit Sasuke.

A chill ran up my spine "To believe someone could become so infuriating."


	2. Ch:2 The Racoon's spitful behavior

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Naruto Belongs to Kishi, bleh, blah, I only own Sakura's siblings so on so forth let's begin.**

Sakura's POV

"You punched him in the face?" asked Principal Tsunade I nodded "He had it in his Karma anyways." She laughed and leaned back "I punched Orochimaru for the same thing when I was in high school." She pulled out a paper and scribbled something down. "Here I'll assign you to cleaning the Pool and storage room tomorrow so you can tell your boss you can't come in tomorrow." I nodded and stood to leave when she called out to me I turned to look at her.

"I couldn't make it this morning, How is she?" I gave a soft smile "She had a fever this morning so she braided my hair." Tsunade nodded "When I'm done here I'll check up on her okay?" I nodded "Thank you Tsunade." I left and stuffed the note in my bag as I joined the kids heading to next period.

"Dude I can't believe you punched Sasuke!" Naruto said to me while I grabbed my book I hadn't finished the homework for and put the rest in "You're telling me." I said to them before relocking my locker and heading down the steps. I always wondered why the Alliance Academy was so big and extravagant it always seems excessive, but I also thought so about my own manor since I was a kid.

I turned and stopped as I looked up at Gaara the very man whose split personality still hates me for some odd reason since we were in kindergarten. I guess I did something wrong back then but I don't thinks that I did.

I looked at the auburn haired boy with dark circles around his emotionless eyes "Naruto. Menma we're going." He said and they ran up from behind me "Talk to you later Sakura." They said together before disappearing beyond my worst nightmare leaving us alone aside from the few passing students who fell behind. "I guess I shou-" he grabbed my arm as I tried to pass him I looked to him then tried clawing my way from his grasp when I saw his eyes. I knew what happened when his eyes became yellow I still had scars on my forearm from when we were children.

"Hello little one." It said I yanked my arm harder only for him to let go and send me down to the floor I was shocked because my glasses flew off my face and slid away from me. I began to crawl forward toward where they had gone when I saw them I reached for them but a hand swept down and picked them up I looked up to see a blurry Gaara.

"I think I'll hold onto these." He muttered before walking away leaving me there blind and in shock. I slowly stood and grabbed my bag that wasn't far from me. "Man I hope she doesn't notice." I muttered to myself as I made my way cautiously to the hospital before going to work.

I entered and waved to everyone who said hi before changing into the cute, a little short, red dress before pulling on the black apron and I traded off my boots for the red heels I had to wear. I had to ask Ino, my best friend next to Hinata, to do my make-up and remind me if I need to fix it.

Once ready I headed out to the floor where it was buzzing with people "You get tables 6-13 okay?" Tenten said before I headed out and got to work of course this was hard at first because I had to rely on colors instead of faces to remember my customers but I got the hang of it before my break I was eating the rest of my lunch and looked at my watch when Tenten poked her head in.

"Think you can cover my tables?" I nodded "Go I know you and Lee have been getting along well since I made you guys hang together." She laughed and I'm sure she blushed "Thanks Sakura." I waved her off and stood cutting my lunch short. I headed onto the floor and got to work.

I wish it wasn't rush hour time because I've taken my two pain killers already and my feet feel good but I have a headache from straining my eyes. I just returned a customer's credit card and ticket when the baby in the next booth began to wail. I rubbed my head as they failed to hush the baby. I stepped over to them and looked at the blurry baby.

"May I?" I asked holding my hands out and after some debating they handed me the baby. "Hey little one." I said as it cried I pulled out a capped pen and handed it to the baby and in seconds it was quiet. "I assume you little one is beginning to teeth." They laughed "Oh yeah he's been a handful all week." I looked at the baby boy.

"You be good or I'll come back and sing you to sleep like I do for my sister." I said as I handed them their son and went back to work. By time I left it was late and I was tired. Heading home took about 20 minutes so I hurried in and cleaned off the make-up, washed my uniform and began my homework. When I hung my uniform it was only 8:45.

I pulled on my black training shorts and a red tank top before pulling on a black sweater and grabbing my duffel bag and pulling on my sneakers I headed down to the gym owned by Lee's family, they had many gyms throughout the world I headed to the elevator and punched in the code for the lower basement. There I could release some steam.

I seem to do this every day since that day two years ago when I found out life wasn't fair to the good people either. I found myself home again by midnight and I sank into my soft bed and was consumed by the greedy fading night.

Naruto's POV

We walked with the guys out to the cars "Why'd you send Gaara for us?" Menma asked as he sat on his bike the Scarlet beauty it shifting under his weight. "We didn't send him he just left silently on his own."Neji said as he leaned up against his door before looking at Sasuke and his black eye. "Did you tell him to?" I asked Sasuke who shook his head.

"I know you guys still hang with Sakura and I really want to choke her but no I wouldn't send Gaara to get you guys besides where is he?" I looked back and for the first time noticed he wasn't with us "Menma where'd he go?" Menma who had been smoking blew out the cigarette smoke and shrugged "He stayed behind as we left." I stared at my twin "You know he wants to kill her and you didn't let me know he stayed behind!"

"Shukaku is the one who doesn't like her, Gaara has do problem with her." He says matter-of-factly I groaned "He is right." Gaara said making me jump "I don't even know how I got these." He held up glasses "Gaara she needs those!" I said before smacking my forehead "I'm positive they're fake." Kiba said I shook my head "Put them on." I said to him and Gaara shrugged and did "Ow my eyes." He said as he pulled the off "Let me see!" each said and had a similar response "You know they have eye surgery that can fix her eye sight."

I looked at Sasuke who looked at her glasses as he twirled them around "Whatever, give them here so I can get them to her." I said as I held out my hand. Sasuke looked at my hand "Nah, I'll hold onto them." I frowned at him. I had to get those back.


	3. Ch:3 Vengence and Aquaphobia

**Disclaimer: I'm innocent I swear Kishi owns Naruto.**

Sakura's POV

I stood there after having just given my valedictorian speech when sirens echoed in the distance and I thought nothing of it as I returned to my seat before we had to receive our diplomas. I stand as our row began and followed the out it was like a dream to graduate top of your class out of 300 students you were number one.

The principal called my name and I walked head held high onto the stage there was no yelling or camera flashes. I smiled and took the photos necessary before sitting back down I looked for my parents and sister everywhere but they weren't anywhere in sight. I sat back and half way through the finally row a patrol car pulled in and I felt a wave rush over me.

As they walked up to the security they began to speak before running toward us 'Not me, Please not me." I stopped breathing as the security guard gave me a grave face "Sakura they need you now." I felt my body move faster than my mind could as I ran to the police officer who looked me dead in the face "You're Sakura Haruno, kin to Kizashi and Mebuki, right?"

I nodded "I'm the middle child." My voice a whisper "Get in." he opened the door and I got in my world collapsing around me "What happened?" I asked as if on autopilot "Your parents were just in a car accident and everyone is in critical condition."

I was quiet for the remainder of the drive to the Kohona Hospital once a small clinic made by my great-great grandpa and made bigger by my great grandma whose only son, my grandpa on mom's side, made it successful and no one questioned him except my mom who inherited it after my Uncle passed away from an Overdose.

I ran in and there I spent the rest of my graduation and the night waiting for them to tell me what had happened and how they were. It was bright outside and I had asked the police not to release the information to the public at all costs.

I was pacing when about midnight I was able to see my sister who was now paralyzed in her left leg and had bruising of her lungs so she needed a breathing machine since she's had asthma since she was 3. I was also told she couldn't have kids because of the huge piece of metal, from the truck that collided head first into my parent's SUV, which had dug its way into her waist causing major damage.

After half an hour the doctors came in and told me Mom's wounds were too great and she died on the operation table I broke down crying even as they told me our father was luckier and was now resting in the room next door I was torn between leaving my baby sister and going to Daddie.

I opened my eyes and found myself once more back in my loft looking up at my blurry ceiling "Has it really been that long?" I asked myself before lifting my hand up and snapping my fingers just in time for the front door to close signaling Ms. Senmatsu had just left then my alarm went off "Every morning."

"So what's my hair style today little sis?" she smiled "I want to change your part and give the bottom a curl." I smiled at her "Do your magic." She was a master stylist for being only 11. "How are your tutors?" I asked her as she worked away "They're exceptional." I laughed "I swear they make you read a dictionary." She shook her head "No they feed it to me." I smiled and we enjoyed the silence between us in her bedroom I had built for her yeah sure it comes with monitors and machines but it feels comfortable.

She finished and looked at me in the mirror smiling "Job well done?" she nodded enthusiastically "I should let you do my friends hair, for a fee of course." She swatted my shoulder "I was kidding." She yawned and used her crutch to go and sit on her bed "Go to class." I stuck my tongue out at her "No I wanna play hookie and bake cookies with you." She smiled and got up to push me out.

"Bye sis I'll see you after school." I nodded "Don't be mean to Kabuto anymore I punched him once doesn't mean you have to bite the poor guy when he come to check your temperature." She groaned and pushed me completely out "Goodbye Sakura." I complied and went on my way. I entered the elevator and checked the time on my cell I flipped it open and my screen picture of my sister and I appeared.

I shrugged "It's just one detention." I looked down thinking 'besides I kind of hope Sasuke doesn't come today.' I walked to school just as I entered the hall the bell rang and I headed to my locker. I frowned upon closer inspection my locker had been tampered with so after I put in the combo I side stepped it as I pulled it off and opened the door before jumping back and avoiding cream and feathers shot at the very spot in front of my locker I would have been in.

I swapped out my books and headed to class once my locker was secured making a reminder to buy a new lock. I entered and stopped when the whole class turned to look at me at once. "What? I can't be late a few minutes?" I asked before going to my seat pausing I looked to Sasuke's empty chair and took out to erasers and setting them on our chairs.

"Miss Haruno you're interrupting my class please take your seat." I nodded as I picked up the eraser from Sasuke's chair and forcefully removed the one from the glue on my seat. I swapped them and sat down just in time for the twins and Sasuke to walk in. I knew what to do so I pretended to be stuck slightly glancing around as if afraid for others finding out.

"Morning Sakura, you okay?" I looked down then at him making a force smile he sat down and looked at me "What happened to your glasses?" he asked I frowned "Shu took them besides it doesn't concern you." A paper was sat on my desk "This is your detention notice I expect you to serve it at lunch or after school." Orochimaru said I nodded as he turned and continued on talking about the different animals we could pick from.

I heard him begin to write and I squinted trying to make it clear but failed so I followed the sounds of the strokes. Once he finished I smiled and felt relieved that I managed to take the notes of what I can't read boy was class going to be tricky.

During lunch I served my detention know I was going to be busy after school. "Oh shit I never told her!" I exclaimed making Orochimaru glare at me "Silence Haruno this isn't a free period like Kakashi's class." I nodded and made a reminder in my head to call her and I did when he let us out. I went through the day trying to see and I gave myself headaches as I tried to see the white boards.

I was so tired by time I had to go organize the storage room since it would be easier to do first. It took me the same amount of time it took to drain the pool. I soon got to work sweeping, scrubbing and rinsing it out of course I wore my red trunks bikini top so my uniform stayed nice and clean and put up in my bag.

I looked up when Gai the gym teacher came to check on my progress and trust me when he offered his assistance I quickly declined his offer and once he was gone I could feel my headache return with a vengeance so I sat in the shaded area of the pool leaning on the nice cool part of the wall to soothe my headache which in turn made my eye lids heavy and I was lulled into sleep.

Shukaku's POV

Once in full control again I looked at the boys with a shit eating grin "I know what that little mouse is doing right now." Everyone looked at me from the video game Sasuke paused "You're the other right?" asked Kiba I smirked "I'm not silently hating my life now want to get back at her for your eye or not because I want to have fun!" they looked at each other.

"The twins aren't here so I don't hear any objections besides you Shikamaru you can stay here." I said as I stood and the others followed "If this drags to long I'm telling Neji where we are because he promised I could borrow that new game that just came out." Said Suigetsu as I got on Gaara baby and the others got in their own car.

'Shukaku don't even think about crashing my bike or I will start taking my pills again!' Gaara yelled in the back of my mind where I trapped him **'Don't worry little pup I'm after hurting that girl not your bike.'** I heard him groan 'I still wonder why you don't like her.' I inwardly glared **'Well I ain't telling you.' **Silencing him I peeled out toward the exit then to the road leading to school.

As we pulled in and parked I led them toward the storage room and after a few sniffs I knew she had gone to the pool already "I have to grab something do what it is your going to do but I'll meet you back at the cars." Sasuke said as he headed to the stairs leading up and I led them to the pool where Sakura was asleep at the empty bottom.

I smiled almost inhumanly as I dropped down into the pool and walked up to her I leaned closer and turned my head before glaring at her and picking her up and moving her to the deep end once satisfied I ran up the wall and grabbed onto one of the ladders and pulled Gaara up before flipping the switch to close the drain and turning on the water.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Kiba asked as he looked at the Pinkette in deep sleep "Only if she can't swim." I said before watching in silence as the water pooled around her legs and her body shook before calming. "How can she sleep through this?" Suigetsu asked as he sat down beside us Gaara spoke this time "When sleep is achieved after days of chronic Insomnia or lack of sleep you can either sleep light or fall into an almost coma like state."

The water was to her waist and she moved again "I think it's the latter we should stop this." Suigetsu said as he went to got turn off the water "Touch it and I will break each of your fingers after giving you a shot of adrenaline." I said as I peered at him from the corner of Gaara's eyes making him freeze in place.

"I'm bored now we can go." I said as I stood watching the water just below her chest "Can we turn it-" I looked at him "Or we can just go." Suigetsu finished and we left. A smile on Gaara's face befitting a demon.

Sakura's POV

I felt like I was floating in a void lost in the deep abyss of sleep when I couldn't breathe and I became frightful and tried to wake up finally I pulled myself into the real world and I was submerged in water. I shot up to find the water just below my nose line. I jumped to get more air but I sank again to the floor and began running as good as I could to the shorter end the water was coming in and quick.

I managed to get my head higher and I began to cough wanting so badly to clear my lungs. I looked around for the ledge and began to head for it when I slipped on the curve leading up to the shorter end which was a nice little dip. How did the water come on? Who in the world would do this? I winced as my knee scrapped the curved while I was fighting to get to the top again my mind was on overdrive and my heart was pound.

I can't swim. I looked up at the water above me I can't swim, I'm afraid of pools, the ocean, even taking a bath and I get frightful. I managed to get on my feet in a crouch and then shove up. I kept seeing the lake in my mind and the big happy smile before…Before…

My hand shot into the air first before I broke out what a big gasp I drew in are before I began submerged in the water my body giving from the sting and throb of my knee. My hand was the last thing to reenter the water as I thought in a calm way 'I swear to haunt the ass that did this to me.' I felt the water shift as the sound of water breaking signaled someone had found me I smiled and let go of the breath I was holding before once more being lulled into the darkness of unconsciousness.

'Please don't let me die.'


	4. Ch:4 The request and Lullaby

**Disclaimer: 0.0 PANCAKES! I don't own Naruto and thank you everyone who has reviewed :)**

Sasuke's POV

I was walking up the steps to the art room as I heard the door leading out to the pool open and close. I turned on the landing and headed for the last door on the left which got the perfect lighting during 5th hour when I had class with her again. I walked to the canvases in the back and pulled mine out. As I sat down and uncovered it having finally finished the sketch.

I told Mrs. Sarutobi, our Art teacher since middle school, I couldn't do my work in class and she understands why. Using bobby pins I keep in my pocket I pulled my bangs back before pulling out the brushes and paints. Once I had my paint swatch on and a water bowel I got to work mixing the paints upon my palette for the perfect colors before I began the process of application upon my picture.

I'll be honest I want nothing to do with Shukaku's schemes of revenge on Sakura because he hates her for a rather stupid reason. I know I was there. We were just kids hanging out when Sakura had passed out some cookies her mother had baked when, the one I declined, she was going to give to Gaara who had personality swapped and she had no clue.

I watched her hold out her hand offering it to him when Lee ran passed her making her drop it on the ground she felt so bad because of it but Shukaku glared at her before stomping of and beating up Lee. I remember her sitting down beside me and Naruto who was playing with a stuffed fox and she looked distraught as if no one had ever glared at her before.

I looked out the window at the fading sun then down to the trees near the pool before looking back at the picture and adding the black pupils in those green irises when the sound of cars driving away made me look at my phone resting on the window seal. I opened it and Suigetsu had sent a text 'We're leaving but Shukaku's gone a little over board. Check the pool.'

I looked over to see a pink dot in the water of the pool. I frowned before setting my brush down in the bowel and pulling off my swatch. I cleaned everything up and relocked the room before running down to the pool to see Sakura shoot out and gasping. She fell back in and all I could remember was that summer many years ago.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I ran through the gate and jumped in. I looked at her as I swam closer she looked beautiful despite the situation and in that moment I knew what I was going to draw next. I grabbed her and brought us up to the surface. I drug her to the ledge, lifting her onto it before pulling myself out. "Hey you idiot wake up." I said as I slapped her face hoping that'd wake her.

She was still, very still, I leaned down and listened for her breathing. Nothing. "Shit." I tilted her head up and opened her mouth before pumping her chest then I pinched her nose and took a deep breath before pushing the air into her I repeated this 3 more times before she finally coughed up the water in her lungs. She shot up coughing and clutching her chest.

I think only now did I realize she was in a bikini top, Damn Phytits, looking away as I waited for her to stop coughing before she looked at me then squinted "Thank you but, I'm sorry, I can't see you. I have bad eyes but I know you have black hair and attend this school." I smiled for a moment glad she couldn't see me.

"Be more careful." I said my voice softer than normal she smiled at me before giving a little cough. I stood pulling her up and led her to her bag. "Go get dressed I'll see you again." I said as I walked away leaving her there before running like a motherfucker to my car and getting in before driving off like a bat out of hell.

Sakura's POV

One month later

"I'm happy you found your glasses." Saiya said as she leaned forward and trimmed my bangs "Ms. Senmatsu must have found them for me," I inwardly pondered who got them back for me since they were in my art desk "Thanks for the hair trim." I said as she sat the scissors down and traded it for the blow dryer. "It makes it easier on me if your hair remains the same length. I nodded and let her work on my hair while I thought of the boy who saved me.

"Has anything eventful happened in school lately other than detention and cleaning the pool?" I shook my head "I live on a schedule sis my world revolves around you and school." She secured my pigtails before brushing them out "Why do you work? I mean you are the owner of the Hospital."

I looked down "I want to earn money by actually working and not from our parent's legacy." She nodded "You have always been like this." I stood "I need to go lord knows I don't want to suffer through Snake man's detention again." She smiled and waved me off.

I was running onto campus when I heard 'that ringtone' I pulled it out 'that phone' and answered it "Hello Mikoto" I said to my mom's long time friend "Sakura I know it's been awhile but I really do need a favor from you." I nodded and listened to her request.

"What happened to your normal babysitter?" I asked her as I came to a halt in the hall, kids still filing into class "She quit." I shook my head that boy just likes chasing them away. "Yeah I can do it after work just means I can't take on any late shifts." "Thanks Sakura bye." "Bye." I hung up and hurried to my seat.

Happy that the shenanigans had stopped since the pool stunt a month ago I had found out through Naruto who had heard it from Kiba that it was Shukaku's doing also I was glad that Sasuke was willing to do the project on wolves we did have a small disagreement on which was more beautiful a white wolf or a black wolf where we both decided they were equally beautiful.

I spent my free time doing work on our project and when I managed to get some time I'd visit my sister who always sent me off with a smile despite being tired. I guess life was finally peaceful and I will be honest I feel like we're kids again when I sit in silence with him. I looked out and saw the beginnings of a storm coming in.

I finished serving a table and turned to the new customer and smile "Hello Sir I am Sakura and I will be your server today. May I ask what you would like to drink?" He looked out with lifeless black eyes beyond glasses as he lowered his menu. He was indeed very pale his short black hair and eyes popped out because of it.

"Tea with no lemon please." I smiled and jotted it down before looking back at him "Would you like a few more moments or do you know what you'd like?" he looked at the menu "I didn't see Momen Tofu on this." I nodded "I can always ask the chef if he has any." He gave a smile and handed me the menu "Please." I took it and headed to the cook.

"Hey Kisame do we have any Momen Tofu?" he looked at me as he finished up an order. "Who ordered that?" I made the tea as he asked and looked at the chef "A customer, now do we or don't we?" he turned and glanced back at me "We do." "Good get it ready." I hurried out and returned to his table "Tea no lemon and we do have the Momen Tofu." I placed it down before setting a straw beside it.

I looked at my watch "I will be ending my shift soon so you'll be taken care of by Ino. Have a wonderful evening." I hurried down and over to her "Here I'm going to be late already check table 8 and make sure table 13 gets his tofu." She waved me off as I hurried into the changing room and changed before practically sprinting to the bus as it arrived to pick up and drop off people.

I was dropped off a block out from the Uchiha Estate. I came up on the gates and before I could press the button the gates opened and the cute voice of Mugen echo around me "'KURA!" I waved to the camera and hurried up the long drive way. I'll be honest I wasn't even half way to the door when it shot open and a little ball of energy was running at me.

I knelt and he jumped in my arms "Hello my little tornado." He held on tightly as I stood and carried him back to the house I leaned my head in "Hello?" after a moment Mikoto stepped out in all her beauty "Come in darling and Mugen Uchiha what have I said about opening the gates without telling me?" he smiled his 3 year old smile "It's 'Kura" he said I made a pouty lip at him "Tell her you're sorry." I said as I tickled his little sides making him laugh uncontrollably.

"He just adores you." I shook my head "Is that why you scare away the other sitters?" he gave me his big round puppy eyes I smiled "So how long shall I be expected to tame this one?" she smiled "The meeting shouldn't go on to long so no longer than two – Three hours tops." I nodded "If I may ask where are those two?" she shook her head "They both wanted to stay out all night with their friends also Fugaku and Itachi are in another disagreement."

I raised my brow interested "What about?" she opened her mouth but got silent when Fugaku came in and looked at me then to her "What happened to Kimi?" I smiled "Hello Mr. Uchiha. Kimi unfortunately quit." I turned back to Mikoto "I suppose it's time to let you go and I'll see you when you return." I waved her off and she turned to him and gestured to the door.

We watched them leave and I shut the door "Okay where is his do and don't list for you?" He looked down and pointed to the kitchen. "Let's see," I said as I picked up the list and read it off "No sweets after dinner, can't stay up and watch tv till late also bleh bleh bleh." I ended it as I tossed the list back on the counter "How else am I going to get you to pronounce words right?" Mugen's eyes sparkled at my words.

"Okay Mu, what does this say?" he looked at it and made a determined face "rlvent." I shook my head and pronounced it for him "Ir-re-le-vant" he made that face as he looked to the cookie I was holding "No Mu say the word and you get the cookie." He looked back at the card and squared his tiny shoulders "I-Irre-uh." I smiled and handed him the cookie "You learned two words already so this one will be irrelevant till next time mister."

He smiled and ate the cookie I looked out the window at the strong wind rushing through the trees in the yard before I looked at my watch and looked down at Mugen "Come on little one it's bed time." He frowned and shook his head "No" I looked down then stood "Fine I'll just go." He shot up and latched himself to me "Don't go!" I reached down and picked him up.

"If you go and brush your teeth and get ready for bed I'll stay and read you a story." He nodded wiping the small tears that had formed in his eye. I set him down and he got to work as he hurried on his way up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up what I used before I looked at the rain now pelting the window a soft rumble could be heard. I looked at the drawer labeled candles and pulled one and grabbed a stand as I headed up to Mugen's room.

He was under the blankets and eagerly waiting. I sat the candle up and looked at him "What story do you want?" he made a face and thought "Make one up." I smiled at him "Right now?" he nodded I leaned back and thought "How about a story of Pirates?

"Okay than, once upon a time….." The story carried on till suddenly the loud boom of the thunder rang out making Mugen scream and panic at the sudden darkness of the house. "Mu calm down I'm right here." He was on me in seconds I held him as I stood and pulled my lighter from my pocket and lit the candle.

"Come on Mu let's go to bed." I said to him but he refused to let go "I'll lie with you I promise." He nodded "Sing?" I looked at him "You want a song?" he nodded again shaking as another load roar echoed through the air. "Okay." I lay down and he crawled under the blankets "Sing." I smiled "So demanding." I ran my hand over his hair.

"I will so close your eyes and listen. I love this song I sung it for my sister after I heard it for the first time." He curled into me as I adjusted myself so we were both comfy. "Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I'm here tonight." He looked at me tears raining down his little face lit only by the dim light coming from the candle.

"Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lighting flashes illuminates your tear-stain face, I'm here tonight. Someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." He curled into me and yawned as he grabbed my fingers in his hand.

I sang on to the end "But I'll still be here in the morning." He calmed and his breathing became soft and even. "Night Mugen." I said before I turned and blew out the candle and drifted off with him knowing he'd wake up if I got up. I think I enjoy these little things, these small moments of comfort I can't share with Saiya anymore.


	5. Ch:5 Trauma with a side of bedhead

**Disclaimer: - It's back in chapter 4**

Sakura's POV

The water of the lake felt nice on my feet as I kicked the water up into the sky before it dropped back down. I saw the water ripple and I looked up to see an older version of my brother. He was taller than me and had darker than mine and those blue eyes just like Dad's. "Hello." He said as he turned and the water rippled again.

"Shinra, is that really you?" he nodded and held his hand up to me "Come on little Saku let's play." I walked forward on to the water and ran to him but as I reached for his hand he sank lower into the water "You let me die." I dropped to my knees on the water's surface and reached for him "Shinra!" he sank lower and lower and the water turned to glass.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A voice said and I looked around to see my crying parents and baby sister tucked into mom's arms dark human shaped figures stood around us "He was so young." "I'm sorry for your loss." "I give you my condolences." The voices kept saying and they got louder and louder before I curled into myself "Shut up!" I rocked myself and yelled at them begging them to be quiet.

Please just be quiet I don't want to remember! It was my fault. It is all my fault. Mine.

Sasuke's POV

I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling I looked over to my door and then to the clock that was across the room once again. Groaning I rolled out of bed and took my shower before wrapping my towel around my waste and towel drying my hair as I went to wake up Mugen for breakfast since mom was cooking. I looked at Itachi's door and decided to check on him first.

"Tachi?" I called as I knocked on his door after a few moments of silence I knew he stayed at a friend's place. I turned and called out to Mugen "Come on sleepy butt mom's makin-" I went to grab the door handle when Mugen opened it a looked up at me holding his hand to his mouth "Shhh bubba 'Kura's sleep" I looked at him "Your imaginary friend isn't going to wake up." He made a pouty face.

"Kura's there." He pointed to his bed as he opened the door all the way where I looked up to see a peaceful looking Sakura in deep sleep on my brother's bed "Why is she here?" I asked Mugen and he smiled "'Kura's my friend." I took a step in to go wake her when Mugen used all his strength and tried to shove me backward "Sasuke!" mom called and I looked at them then turned and headed to mom Mugen on my heels.

"Mom, do you know Sakura is upstairs asleep in Mugen's bed?" she nodded "I would assume you returned after the lights were fixed and we were home." I nodded "Sakura has been babysitting your brother for awhile." I raised my brow "Go get dressed and wake her." Was all she said as she turned and began to finish our brunch.

I headed up the steps and as I reached the landing I heard a thump then scrambling then a frantic bed head came out of the room hands in front of her and glasses on her head. As she squinted her large green eyes I sat down so I was about the same height as my little brother and she turned at the noise "Oh Mugen! Where are my glasses?" she asked as she walked closer I was trying not to laugh as she knelt in front of me "I really need them Mu- why is your head bigger?"

I couldn't help it as I grabbed the glasses on her head and put them in her hand. "Wha? Oh thanks Mu why didn't you just tell me they were on my head." She shook her head and closed her eyes I stood up as she put on her glasses and mumbled about being dense because she didn't realize they were there.

I looked at her as she looked at my waist her eyes got big as she trailed up to my face where I stood fighting to keep a straight face. "How's the weather down there?" she scream and launched herself backwards first into a roll then onto her feet as she pointed and stuttered unable to form a sentence from embarrassment.

I turned and entered my room before I broke down laughing at her "I swear."

Mugen's POV

I was enjoying mom's food as I heard Sakura scream I dropped my spoon "'Kura!" I looked at my mother who shook her head as she finished the yummy food. I was trying to escape the cruel evil trap my table and chair had become "Mom!" I called pointing to the door way toward the stairs "'Kura! 'Kura!" mom turned to me wiping my face "No Mugen she's fine." I pouted mom didn't understand my evil brother must have kidnapped her and taken her to a castle protected by a dragon! I have to rescue her I- Oh Sakura! "'Kura!" I cheered as she came in red as a tomato I held my hands to her pleading her t pick me up.

"No Mugen she needs to eat." I looked to my mom again pouting. I swear she doesn't know what the evil one could have done to my princess I am her noble knight and she had me bound by this evil trap while she was in potential danger. She must be working with the evil one.

I watched her talk with mom but when the evil one, my own brother, entered first she turned red again then glared at him. I swear he needs to be vanquished. "Sakura about our project." My brother said his eyes boring into my princess in glared "Sasu…Irrelevant!" I said pointing at him everyone looked at me shocked before Sakura began to laugh.


	6. Ch:6 The last blossom on the sakura tree

**Disclaimer: - in the other chapters**

Sakura's POV

Its times like these in art class I tend to really like my seat. Perfectly sat next to the window so when, I hit artist block, I can stare out at the beautiful day at hand. I look at the pool and shuttered before looking at the canvas before me it held a Sakura tree but only two flowers remained. I smiled as I leaned closer and finished painting one of the blossoms.

"Sasuke, why don't you ever paint in class?" I asked him as I lowered my brush a frown on my face as a pink paint droplet fell on my canvas right on the grass next to the 3 blossoms I drew down there. "Damn." He shook his head "I don't like people being around me when I paint." I smirked at him "I used to watch you paint in the fourth grade." He glanced at me "That was before you abandoned the group." Setting my bruh down I crossed my arms "It was also before you and the Onyx Vipers began the relentless picking on me." He smirked and looked forward "Blood in blood out." I looked t him "You so didn't just act like a thu-."

I paused looking to the door opening and my heart sank when Tsunade pointed at me. I looked to her and got up leaving everything because her expression was panicked. I was following her so fast we were on the bottom level in mere moments and headed to the doors "I thought it was a minor fever." I said to her as she nodded "It was but during her sleep her lungs closed on her and sent her into a panic attack which woke her up long enough to ring her call button before she passed out from oxygen loss."

We got in her car and she sped off to the hospital in a hurry I was flying up to her room running up the stairs in no hurry to wait for an elevator. I was flying down the hall when I came to a stop at my sister's door in a flash I was in there. She was calm, her breaths short, so I sat next to her and held her hand. I was unwilling to leave her side.

"Sakura?" I heard Tsunade call to me I looked over at her and she held up my stuff "You have a concerned looking classmate down stairs what should I tell him?" I looked at my sister and I squeezed her hand "Tell him everything is okay with me it was just a business problem, nothing more and nothing less." She nodded and sat my things down before leaving.

"No one will bare my burdens other than me. I don't need pity." I laid my head against her hand and began to sing the lullaby to my sister once more willing her to wake up. I sang it over and over again till my voice was gone and I needed sleep. I stood and walked over to her mirror and took out the braid looking to her I smiled "So Saiya what are you going to do with my hair?" I sat down looking at the photos of us in her room playing around.

I took one down that was us in the park. "Remember when we played hookie and I broke you out of here?" I said as I returned to the spot beside her and took her hand again "I wheeled you around and we ate ice cream and watched a movie, I think it was that Alice in wonderland movie you wanted to see more than anything, and we were in the park taking photos when…"

I stopped as I choked on my words while trying to not cry "You had an attack and I ran you all the way here and I wasn't allowed to visit you alone for 3 months." I laughed to myself as her chest rose lower and lower she lifted her hand as a tear fell down her face as she pulled off the heart monitor on her finger and waved me closer. The eerie sound surrounded us.

I leaned down "Saiya please put that back on." my voice tight yet broken from unshed tears "Saku, I want you to" she took a breath "Smile more, Laugh more and go out and play." The nurses rushed in, Tsunade hot on their tails "You were my whole life and I know you don't want me to go." She looked at everyone then back at me taking another forced long breath "Sissy I'm so tired of living in here and my body can't take it anymore I want to sleep, please let me sleep and be with the others."

I was crying "Saku I have one more thing to ask of you." I nodded "Don't become fat or end up on Horders: Buried Alive." I laughed at her stupid request as she laid back and you could hear her shortened breaths "Sakura." Tsunade said to me "She said she wants to sleep." I said through a sad strained voice as I weep holding her hand "Nanight." She whispered with a smile on her face.

I sat there for what felt like forever as they got to work. Tsunade had to pull me away from her. My eyes trained on my sister, I was lost and I broke down. The one person I lived for in this world had just let go and left me behind.


	7. Ch:7 What I needed

**Disclaimer is that way -**

Sasuke's POV

It's been a few days since Sakura ran out of Art class with our Principal for the hospital. I asked Neji if he's seen her and he said once. I asked Naruto what was up but Menma and he shrugged saying she hadn't been over either.

Kiba had joked that maybe someone died but this made the twins mad so they decided we would go to the hospital but we had to promise Sakura couldn't know about this trip. So when school ended we drove over to the hospital and the twins led us to the elevators and took us up. Naruto was the one to run forward happily to a closed door with the name Saiya inscribed on it.

Naruto opened the door and froze as we all came closer I saw this room was special and felt like home "This isn't right." Naruto said silently as him and Menma looked at each other paling greatly "You don't think?" Menma said and Naruto nodded "I hope it's not the case." I turned in time to see Tsunade stomping toward us "Why are all of you here?" she asked he tone disapproving.

"Granny where's Saiya?" she raised her brow "Sakura hasn't told your parents?" they shook their heads she frowned "Sakura wanted to keep it quiet and not worry any of you but she needs friends right now." The twins were now really pale "You mean" Naruto started "Saiya is…" Menma finished trailing off she nodded "Four days ago." I looked at them "Who is Saiya?" the twins looked at the ground and Tsunade looked extremely sad "She was Sakura's last living relative her 11 year old baby sister." Right then someone pinched Kiba making him yelp.

She looked down "It hasn't been long since she passed and she has only been viewed by our staff who had befriended her and she insisted we make it quick and sweet: also Sakura forbid Saiya's obituary to be published." Tsunade nodded in the direction of the elevator "Would you like to pay your respects?" we nodded and followed her down to the main floor and into a back room with large windows.

"I'll call mom." Menma said voice tight, with unshed tears and masked pain, before we enter making it quick. "She'll be here soon." He said as we stepped into the room filled with some of the staff and a few teachers they walked closer and I think that was the first time I saw they twins break down in tears as they looked upon the younger girl in the casket dressed in a light violet dress her hair a pale pink hair and then I vaguely remembered Sakura mentioning her when we were in middle school.

I walked up to her and looked down at her she was small and frail with short hair I turned and stepped away so the others could give their respects. I walked to the twins who were in tears "Did you know her well?" they nodded and Kushina came bursting in with my mom and Itachi in tail. "When? How?!" they all asked Itachi looked saddened as he looked upon Saiya.

They explained and I saw more weeping faces "Tsunade where is Sakura?" she gave a small smile "I sent her home before I found you guys." I nodded and walked away from them. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out I held my hand up "I have something to do." Was all I said as I walked away from them.

I headed down to my car and drove to the Haruno Manor which was still well cared for I drove up to the door and rang the bell and single maid answered "Hello?" I looked at the elderly woman "Is Sakura home?" she shook her head "Lady Sakura hasn't lived her since the death of the Masters." She frowned truly saddened "Then, why are you here?" I asked curious.

She smiled "Lady Sakura said I could stay here she lets all of us live here so long as we keep it clean and as it always has been." I nodded "Do you know where she lives?" she nodded and gave me the directions so when I pulled up I shook my head. "She's in a simple loft in the same complex as Neji." I got out and hurried through the lobby and up to her floor I knocked on her door and waited. Nothing.

I knocked again and when no one answered again I turned to leave and almost ran into Sakura. She was in a plain black dress and plain black heels her hair was normal which was weird since her hair always seemed to change to a different style. "Sakura?" she looked up shocked to see me and I suddenly felt like a stalker being caught.

"Why are you here?" I had to think of something quickly "Our project for Bio is due soon and I need to see what you've gotten so far before we're done." She nodded "I almost forgot about that." She unlocked her door and headed in "Come on." She said as if on autopiolot.

Sakura's POV

I looked at Sasuke my mind a blank as he looked at the papers I had for the project "Did the whole thing already didn't you." He mumbled before looking up at me and doing what he had a habit of doing. "Sakura." He said as his hand lifted up and he touched just under my eyes "You haven't been sleeping have you?" I looked shocked then quickly looked down for a moment before looking up with a huge smile "I'm fine." He looked at me long and hard before pulling me close, making my chair scrape the ground and hugging me "Just cry already." He said and I tried to push away "Let me go." he refused.

"You got like this after Shinra's incidents I'm not stupid Sakura." I caved at the mention of my brother and buried my face into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him and held onto his shirt "I hate you!" he nodded "I know." I just sat there crying like I did when Shinra was taken from me and just like 2 years ago when I was left in charge of everything when my parents passed on. He always does this, acting like my safety blanket and making me do what I need to do if not I just might die from the overflow of emotion.

I swear we sat there forever as I weep into his shoulder "How did you find out?" I asked finally when I calmed down. I exhaled and sat back "Those two must have said something." I frowned and glanced at him "Sasuke?" He looked at me with that ever blank face. "Thank you." he gave a small smile and got up "Let's get food in you than tomorrow we'll worry about what to do next okay?"

I took his hand and he pulled me up from my chair and he led the way out and to his car. I just needed somebody and this is the second time he's been here for me to cry on. I looked at the raven haired boy I grew up with, who I had secretly fallen in love with and then pulled away because I was afraid of ruining our friendship so I cut it off before I did something I'd regret.

Once in his car and buckled we drove off for some food which sounds good since I haven't eaten much in a few days.


	8. Ch:8 The Sunflower's secret place

**Disclamier - that way**

Hinata's POV

I took a long look at the town below and my eyes land on the gym where Sakura took me after I was harassed at the mall and she beat up all the jerks receiving a cut only on her upper right bicep. She made the biggest change in my life ever. I had gone shopping for a dress they could put me in after….after they found me.

I smiled and looked over to the kindergarten. I met him there. I was the only one who could tell the difference between him and his brother. He was like the bright sun that shined down on my world making it beautiful. I sighed before looking to the hospital. The news had hit the school this morning that Saiya had passed on in her sleep.

Soon the news was booming and reporters were outside the school looking for Sakura. They were at the Hospital, The Manor and in front of the restaurant she worked in. My pink haired best friend had been taking care of her ill younger sister for two years and I had met her twice. I even went to the final viewing service this afternoon and gave my respects to the family.

Tomorrow they're holding the funeral and putting her to rest beside the rest of the family. Now that I put it in perspective it could be why she fights so hard but what gets me is how did she manage taking care of Saiya, run the hospital, attending school as a straight A+ student, working a job, and still having the strength to fight let alone smile.

Standing I changed into my fighting black shorts and violet tank top. I poked my head out and I could only hear my little sister practicing the violin "Still hasn't improved." I mumbled before pulling a conservative dress over my clothes and taking my small shoulder bag that held my sneakers and phone. I headed down as I pulled on wedges.

"Hinata?" I looked at my sister "Yes?" she yawned "Do you think daddy will be home tonight?" I frowned "Hinabi let's not get our hopes up." She made a sad face so I hugged her "I know how you feel about wanting dad to be home but he works to make sure we have everything we need and more." She squeezed me "I wish you could talk to people you don't know like this."

I pulled back and kissed her forehead "I'm going out for a little you better be in bed when I get home." I said to her and she smiled before seeing me off. I walked to the elevator and hit the first floor and I had to wait a minute for it to reach our floor and I got on and waited for it to descend. Once it came to a stop and the doors opened I yelped to see my cousin standing there looking at me with equal shock.

"Lady Hinata, where are you going this late?" I smiled and stepped out of the elevator "I'm just going out. What brought you here?" I asked he held up a letter "Uncle summoned me." I shrugged "He's not home but Hinabi's up there if you desire to wait in the house." He looked me up and down then nodded "I must be going now, bye Neji." I hurried passed him and out the doors. I wonder why father wants to see Neji.

Sakura POV

I need to hurt someone. Since Sasuke made me cry I felt a little better but now I want to punch someone's face in. Stretching my muscles I looked at the ring as two people fought I looked to the punching bags and smiled "These will suffice till then." I muttered as I got ready and began my love taps making it shift gently as I began almost dancing as I began slamming my fists, knees and legs as I began to let go.

Just as I relaxed and let the bag swing gently back and forth I spotted that familiar beauty I call a best friend. "Hinata." She turned and waved before running up and hugging me "I know I've said it once but I'm so sorry Sakura." I felt my chest tighten and I smiled at her despite the sorrow racking through my body. "I'm doing better I just need to put her to rest."

"Come on let's fight!" she said happily I shook my head "You need to warm up first." She frowned "Fine." I smiled as I ran over to the boss "Hey Think I can go next "Hey Saku and yeah, I can tell you don't want this to happen but I'm sorry about your sister." I looked down sad but waved him off "It's cool." I said as I ran up the steps to the ring I stretched once more and I felt it, the anger at the idiot who spoke of Saiya.

I looked at my opponent and smiled "Don't go easy on me." He smirked "I won't." he smiled and as soon as they said we could go I frozen in place putting my mind to work on analyzing his movements, height and weight. He moved in for a right hook and I moved so fast he didn't see me dodge it and grab his wrist as I pulled him forward and slammed my knee into his stomach.

"Lucky shot." He grumbled I smirked "I believe luck takes talent." I watchd as we circled each other before I made my move. I dashed forward as he swung I dropped back onto my hands and kicked up I flipped back onto my feet and stood. He looked at me, his lip bleeding, from the floor outside the ring. I jumped down "Maybe next time buddy." I heard Hinata gasp and I could see her hiding behind a punching back.

"What's up?" I asked and she pointed over her shoulder at the man stalking toward us "Neji!?"

* * *

A.N: Hey Hellions let me know what you think so far =3 Heart you guys my faithful readers 3


	9. Ch:9 Kotori's arrival & Sleepover

**Disclaimer: PANCAKES! I don't own Naruto.**

Neji's POV

I decided instead to follow my cousin since it was late and she doesn't know what my bike engine sounds like yet so I followed her to a gym and frowned "What does she need from here?" I parked and followed in after her. Upon entering she entered the bathroom and after a few moments came out her hair tied up and in her sweater over short exercise shorts sneakers and a tank top I was confused as she went to an elevator.

Once it appeared she stepped in and punched in a number before it closed. I walked over to it and frowned before I waited on another person to hit the button. I stood and walked to the elevator getting in right before they closed "Woah dude." The guy said I smirked and shrugged "I'm new." He made this dumbfounded face "You lost the code didn't you?" I nodded we talked a little more as it came to a stop and the doors opened.

He headed in a head of me and there I saw it that pink hair which was held in a tight high pony on Sakura's head she had just dodged a right hook and had grabbed his arm it was very amazing because she looked amazing I looked around at the people and back just in time for her to finish. He flew off the stage and hit the ground I smirked and then I spotted Hinata not far from me and she spotted me with a gasp she dove behind the punching bag.

I began walking over as Sakura came to her side then looked at me with shook and horror as I approached "Neji?!" I tilted my head as I stopped and this caused the hair I had covering part of my face to move as I looked at her with both eyes now. "Hello Sakura. Hinata step out now." She slowly emerged and looked up at me "Why are you here?" I watched Sakura stand in between us "I brought her here." I raised my brow "You weren't with her as she came here so she came alone." I watched Sakura get slightly irritated "Hinata is my best friend a-" I frowned "Since when?" she stood just below my nose and yet she looked as if she was looking down at me "That's none of your business now run along Neji or I'll tell boss you're harassing us." This made me smile.

"How about a fight instead?" I pointed to the ring "What do you wager pretty boy?" she said as she became all ears "You win and I'll forget this ever happened if I win she's coming back with me." Sakura's stance faltered slightly as if she second guessed herself or as though I intimidated her. "You're on." She said before walking over to the guy she called boss.

"How does she fight without her glasses?" I asked Hinata who looked at me from behind the punching bag "I still don't know since Sakura doesn't have the best eye sight." I waited and she looked back and nodded to the stage just as another guy fell out of the stage. "Be right back." I smiled knowing she couldn't beat me since I know every fight style there is and I wasn't blind.

"Don't go easy because I'm a girl." She said as she shook out her body I tossed my sweater aside and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. "I have no intention of going easy." I watched her smiled and then boss signaled the beginning of our fight. She looked hesitant and unsure "What are the rules to the ring?" I asked as I watched her, my fists ready, she smiled "Knock the other one out, no weapons aloud, fight to win and don't die."

I moved closer and she took that opportunity swing I blocked it and brought my knee up in turn she blocked it. We swung and defended like this unable to harm the other till I caught her foot and she fell backwards where she rolled back onto her feet in a crouch as she knew she was right at the edge. She stood and I took my chance as I brought my knee up she managed to grab my shoulder and spun behind me and with that push out she knocked me over with her butt.

I lost my balance because of the punch and she used it against me. I looked back up at the girl I was rediscovering all over again. "I win now you can leave." She smiled and jumped down before lending a hand to help me up "Again the undefeated Pink Warrior does it again." I looked to boss and back at Sakura "How do you fight without your glasses?" she smiled "I listen." Taking her hand I stood and after a small talk with boss we headed back to Hinata who was wide eyed "Saku you knocked him out with your butt." Sakura giggled "Every part of you is a weapon." She said before my phone rang I looked down to see it was uncle "I must be going." They waved me off as I ran out and answered the call "Hello Sir."

Sakura's POV

I looked at the tombstone before me marking Saiya's grave and there I stood dressed in a black dress and simple heels my hair plain. I rested my hand upon it and a sand smile graced my lips "I wish you were here with me." I said before a hand rested upon my shoulder. I looked over to see Menma and he gave me a small squeeze "Me too." I smiled at him as the silence returned and we all decided we would have a small meal.

I stood there and let the last tear drops fall before I bowed to the rest of my family "I'm sorry she had to meet you so soon forgive me." I stood and looked back at Hinata and Ino who smiled and waved me over the rest of them stood there waiting on me. I need them and I have to do as my sister asked I lived for her so now I will try to do as she asks.

We headed off and soon sat down and ate I was very happy at the moment when a phone rang and we all looked down when Naruto answer "Hello? Wait, What! OH GOD!" he fell out of the booth and scrambled to his feet "YEAH! We're headed there now." He hung up and grabbed his jacket and slammed money down "Guys we're going to be older brothers like, RIGHT NOW!" Menma shot up "NOW?!" they were flying out the door I seconds.

Not long after we all hurried off after them heading to the hospital I felt sad again I lost my sister and just buried her and they are receiving a sister. I felt a hand suddenly grab mine and squeeze I almost jumped at the contact as Sasuke drove and in that Sasuke way showed her wished my peace of mind. I smiled and relaxed as we pulled in and I got out and hurried in.

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait out here till we-Oh Lady Sakura!" I looked at the receptionist "Were id Kushina and how is she?" She was on it in seconds "She is currently in labor and will be placed on the 3rd floor once she is done. I nodded "Then we will be on the 3rd floor." She nodded and I headed to the elevator "Talk about abusing your power." Menma said.

I looked at him "I could have let her not tell you and keep you down here." He held up his hands and the elevator arrived "Let's go."

I looked down at the beautiful red haired baby girl beyond the glass who was awaiting her mom to wake up. "Welcome to the family Kotori Maemi Namikaze Uzumaki." I said as I placed my hand against the cold glass "Mom is just waking up I smiled and looked at Naruto his eyes big and the happiness in his aura was nice. "You're going to be a great older brother." He smiled that big goofy smile.

"Go back to your mom I'll have them bring Kotori right now." He ran off and I walked waved to one of the nurses summoning her "Yes?" I told her what I needed and she got to work for me. I headed into the room after they brought in Kotori and I looked at the big happy Uzumaki family as Minato kissed his wife's temple as she held her daughter and the boys leaning on either side of her smiling.

"She is very lucky." I said to them before I looked at my watch "I'll send the other home you guys can say here if you'd like." The smiled at them before closing the door and getting in the elevator then once more that phone rang. "Hello?" I said as the doors closed "'Kura?" I looked at the phone "Mugen? How did you get this number?" he shuffled it around "dad an chi." Was all he said as I could hear yelling.

"You ungrateful brat I've given you guys everything!" "You tried to buy our love but that doesn't work dad and now this! This is a new low." I heard it get distant as he walked away "'Kura." He said in tears I frowned and my heart ached "Hold on Mu." I walked up to the group and smiled "They're staying here but I need you to take me to your house." I said to Sasuke he raised his brow "Why?" I handed him my cell "Hello?" after a few seconds emotions flash within his eyes.

"'Kura's coming Mugen. Stay in the closet." He looked at me and then began to walk out "Bye guys, goodnight and thank you for being with me today." They nodded and waved goodbye as I ran out after Sasuke. We drove I silence as Sasuke speed to his house and in moments the gate opened and he pulled up. I could hear the yelling from here "He's in the hall closet I'll grab his stuff."

I jumped out and we headed in. I came around to a closet and opened it but he wasn't there. I pulled out that cell and called it rang and rang when finally it he answered. "'Kura?" "Mu I'm here." I heard movement up the hall an soon he was running to me. I knelt and picked him up in a hug. "We're going to go to my place for the night okay?" he nodded as he held tightly to me. "Where's your car seat?" I asked him and he pointed to the hallway closer to the yelling.

Sasuke came down with a bag and a handful of thing for Mugen "What closet has his car seat?" "Around the corner in the first closet." I nodded "Mugen go with Sasu and I will be right back." He shook his head not wanting to "If you do I'll sing for you." after a few seconds and the shouting getting far worse he let go and ran to his brother as she headed out the door.

I hurried down the hall and in following his directions I found it "I won't let you control his life like you did mine!" Itachi's voice rang out "He is my son and if I want to send him to a more prestigious school on the other side of the planet then I will!" I grabbed the car seat and ran to the car. I buckled it in place and once Mugen was in it I buckled him in. I ran back and closed the door as Sasuke once I was buckled in myself we left.

We came to a stop at the building my loft was in and we hurried in. Mugen was holding tightly to me as we came to my door and I opened it. Once everything was in place we sat down on the couch and I put on a cartoon for him while he cried into my lap between Sasuke and me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Sasuke said his eyes trained on the tv I looked down at Mugen who was calmer and watching the tv "It's fine."

I looked at Mugen who was now happily asleep. "It's late and I should head home." Sasuke said as he went to stand Mugen shot up "No. Stay." I smiled at them and the sleepy Mugen. "Just stay the night with him." Sasuke looked at his brother than to me "Let me text mom and Itachi then." I smiled and stood "Come mugen let's get you ready for bed." He yawned and nodded as I carried him up the steps to my upper area "Go brush your teeth." I said as I began to set toss my pillows aside.

Sasuke walked up and looked at me "So I get the couch?" I smiled "Unless you like the floor." He in turn smirked and shook his head "Sasu!" Mugen said as he came out with a nice minty fresh mouth. "Here." He said to him as he got him ready for bed I walked into my closet and pulled on my oversized t-shirt and braided my hair into two separate braids.

I exited and slid down the stair railing again to turn off the tv and the down stairs lights before heading back up to see Mugen tugging Sasuke into my bed "Mu I hope you don't expect us all to sleep in the same bed." I said as I sat down on the foot of my bed "Yes." "Mu." We both said at Mugen and we paused and looked at each other before laughing. "Till you fall asleep." He made a pouty face "k" I curled up next to Mugen who tried once more to pull Sasuke into bed.

"Mugen I'm still in my clothes." Mugen bit Sasuke and I gasped "MUGEN!" he dove under the blankets laughing so I dove in after him "You little monster." Sasuke said as I caught Mugen and began the tickling sending him into the giggles and the bottom of the blankets to lift up around us "Say you're sorry Mu." I said and he tried but couldn't get passed his giggles. I let up and smiled "What was that Mu?" he looked at me with those big onyx eyes "Sorry."

"Um Sakura…." I looked over at Sasuke who was looking dead at the wall in front of us "What?" He pointed to my legs and I looked down "Oh!" I jumped up and pulled my shirt back down "Sorry." I mumbled he nodded and looked at Mugen "Brat get in the covers." I smiled and headed into my closet to grab a pair of sleeping bottoms and tossed them at him.

"Change or Mu here will be upset." I said as I fell into bed hugging Mugen Sasuke exhaled and then headed to the bathroom to change I laughed to myself as I turned on my side and looked at Mugen who smiled at me "Sing." I shook my head "That's only for stormy nights." He gave me those big puppy dog eyes "But…" I caved "Fine." I looked up as the door opened and Sasuke came out switching off the light and shutting the door I smiled "Well somebody works out." This actually earned me a shirt in my face.

Pulling it off my face I laughed and Mugen patted the bed beside him. Sasuke got in beside him and rested on his arm "Sing." Mugen said again and I nodded before I began the song I could never sing to my sister again. Mugen had fallen asleep and my only clue to that was the soft breathing. I looked up and smiled as I saw Sasuke fast asleep beside his brother.

I slowly moved and got up heading to my desk and I switched on the small lamp before turning off the upstairs light. I sat down and looked at the pictures of my family before we lost Shinra and when it was just me and Saiya left. Looking at the pile of homework I had I got to work happy it was finally a weekend. As I sat there flying through the papers I came to a pause and looked at the two boys asleep in my bed the blankets tossed off them as they were sprawled out.

I smiled and then I grabbed my picture of the family and I looked at the picture and silently I cried knowing I was the last one left. I was happy that as we near the end of sophomore year I was re-bonding with those who I had pulled away from. Yawning I fanned myself went to the rail and slid down to the first floor so I could turn the AC on. I hurried up and crawled into bed.

I needed to take this one step at a time.


	10. Ch:10 His muse and his decision

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and will never be**

Sakura's POV

I peeked around the horror book case making sure the coast was clear. I guess you can say I am hiding in the library from Sasuke since the sleepover me and Sasuke have hung out more and now? Well like I said I'm hiding, well not from him, just from everyone. I sat down in the horror isle in the far end of the school library. I pulled out my small sketchbook and began to doodle. I will admit our friendship had come back on track and my personal emotions resurfacing for him have sent me into hiding because I don't desire to ruin something so good. 'Man am I tired.' I thought as I yawned and stretched 'I need to sleep more.' I yawned once more and leaned against the wall letting my mind drift.

I could hear the person at the computers typing and the one pulling books off the shelf then nothing as I drifted off. It was darkness pure and utter darkness I walked forward and paused as the darkness became light and I stood on the lake once more I looked at the shore line where the 8 year old Sasuke and me were playing with the 13 year old Shinra and Itachi. The boys wanted to ride the water skis and me and Sasuke wanted to go to.

I smiled "If I hadn't gone you'd be here." I was holding on tightly as they took off racing. I had fun and we were laughing to be honest it was as though nothing in this world could go wrong till he turned to sharp and I flew off and I watched as I splashed about before sinking below the water. I could feel the suffocation of water flooding my lungs. Shinra stopped and Dove in "You never could swim." I laughed a sad laugh as little me came up splashing about before Itachi pulled me up leaving me with Sasuke as he realized Shira never surfaced.

"Why did you have to get your foot stuck?" I asked as the water rippled and Itachi came up alone fear written on his face before he began to shout for help once more diving under "You were wearing the shoes I bought you and when you sank under they got caught in the tall grass and I had to push down to cut you free." I looked at tiny me's feet and there were the white sandals with cherry blossom buckles.

Then Itachi resurfaced with Shinra and in minutes he had Shinra on the other jet ski and ordering Sasuke to wait there. I remember looking at Shinra and he looked asleep. Itachi drove off to shore yelling and in the distance he laid my brother down and began to do CPR. I remember I thought he had kissed my brother and from a distance I turned and watched as our parents came out in a frantic run.

Sasuke had been studying the ski and after a moment turned it on and had me sit in front of him as he stood behind me and took us to shore Mom they were still doing it and The Uchiha's came over to us and Mikoto held us both before taking us inside. The ambulance arrived 30 minutes later "Why didn't you leave me? If I died instead all of you would be alive. You'd be alive, the car accident wouldn't have happened and Saiya wouldn't have been paralyzed and could have kids at that and she wouldn't have given up and left me behind."

That ghostly hand touched my shoulder "I am supposed to protect you with all my life." I cried and then jumped as the bell rang signaling break was over I looked Sasuke dead in the face, which was very close to mine. "You're finally woke up." I turned red "You're very close." He smirked "Can't yell in the library so I had to get close and whisper." I raised a brow "How'd you find me?" he smiled I needed a book an found you passed out.

He grabbed the chair in front of me and straddled it, leaning it forward with the back facing me "You still dream about it don't you?" I was shocked by the seriousness of the question. "It doesn't matter." I said as I stood to grab my things "It wasn't your fault." I froze and looked at him knowing he was right "Had I died the world would be better." I turned and walked away heading for my next period.

Sasuke's POV

I thought it was funny to watch her avoid me and I was sitting on the roof top with the guys looking out over the school and town when Menma came back with Naruto who was dancing back and forth on his feet from as they laughed about whatever Menma had said "Menma. Dobe." I greeted as they sat down "Dude Kotori is so adorable she loves us!" Menma smirked "Mostly me." Naruto glared at him befoe punching his arm "She likes us equally."

Menma smiled "Hey have you finished your assignment I mean school is almost out and all." I nodded "we finished weeks ago." They shook their heads "Figures. I mean normally she's working in the library not sleeping." Naruto laughed I glanced at him before looking out at the scenery "Speaking of the library I need to pick up a book." I stood and headed to the door "What! We just got here!" Naruto whined and I smiled knowing they couldn't see it "I'll see you in next period dobe." I opened the door and descended the steps making my way to the library and upon arrival you couldn't see her but I knew where the best place for a nap was in here and went to the table by the horror section and sure enough a sleeping Sakura was there leaning against the wall.

I walked closer and she mumbled "Why…" then she shifted before settling. I looked at her and pondered how someone so young could still smile, run the hospital and attend school. She has always been my world and I won't admit it. The day she flew off into the water I almost dove in after her but I had just barely learned to swim I couldn't save her then. I think I denied these feelings after she began to pull away and avoid me then all together stopped being my friend.

Her eye lids fluttered gently and I wanted nothing more than to capture this image on a canvas. I called her name out and she remained asleep I gently touched her shoulder "Sakura." She remained still and deep in her dream I gently brought my finger up and traced her lips which I had the pleasure of kissing once when she was asleep before the Shinra incident only Itachi knows.

I looked around and slowly leaned forward placing a gentle kiss upon her lips before I leaned back and mental cursed and I almost jumped when the bell ran and her eyes shot open. WE carried on small talk after that then she stood to leave "Had I died the world would be better." She stormed of leaving an ache in my chest "My world wouldn't be."

I pulled up just as Itachi sped off and I looked to the door to see Mom rubbing her temples "Mom?" I asked as I approached her she looked at me "Your father has someone here he'd like you to meet sweet heart." I nodded realizing Dad must have pissed Itachi off with this stunt again. As I entered the living room I looked confusingly at the young boy sitting across from my dad, he had to be no older than me.

"Hey dad." I looked at the pale boy "Hello I'm Sai and I'm here upon request from your parents." I held my hand out and we shook "What's this about?" he looked at me and slid a folder to me "These were sent to the Rei's Oasis Of Talent, a private school, by your parents and our school would like to enroll you coming this next school year."

I looked at my dad then mom who stood beside me smiling knowing I had wanted to go to this school since I first started to paint. "How long do I have to make my decision?" he smiled "As soon as possible was my hopes but if you want to take time to think it over I shall give you till the last day of school." I had 3 weeks to make up my mind.

Sakura's POV

We presented our assignment and with flying colors we passed. I was waiting to see his art picture since our assignment was to do a picture on what or who our muse was or is. My image was the cherry blossom tree with the single blossom left and the three petals and one bump that looked like a falling flower near the bottom. I was so ready for school to be over. I looked at Sasuke who was holding up my sketch book "Hey!" he laughed and pulled it out of my grasp.

I sat back and pouted. Since the library incident 3 weeks ago I gave up on hiding from him and I ended up hanging out with the guys on the roof during lunch and I brought a whole bag of homemade cookies for Shukaku since Sasuke told me why that butt head didn't like me so I was practically best friends with the evil side of Gaara and just friends with Gaara. Today was going to be the final day before school got out and we were free for the summer.

As the day went on finally we got to art class where everyone showcased their art and I looked at Sasuke's canvas that had intense green eyes staring out and the rest was a swarm of grays and blacks making up the hair and small portions of skin that surrounded the eyes "Okay Sakura what is yours called?" I looked at Kurenai who looked at my work "The last blossom on the Sakura tree" she hugged me "They inspire you even now." I nodded.

She stepped back and finally when it came to Sasuke she looked at it with a smile and proud eyes "What intense emotion you caught with in this." She said and he looked at it "The world is told within." He said "What a fitting name." she mumbled she patted his shoulder. I looked at his picture and smiled, 'his muse….'

I stood in front of the door leading to the roof a note grasped within my hand. With a steadying breath I walked out and looked around "Phew I came early." I walked to the edge and looked out at the kids running off campus cheering and tossing papers around. I smiled at the thought of a well used summer vacation "I told you I'd see you again."

I froze before turning around to see Sasuke "YOU!" he smirked "I thought I should tell you who saved you. I gasped at him then she turned red "Why didn't you tell me then it was you!" he gave a soft laugh "I also returned your glasses." I stared at him not sure whether to be upset or happy "I swear you've always been like this." He gave an actual smile "I'm leaving." I nodded "Well school is over we have to leave." "No. I mean Kohonagakure."

I looked at him for a long time before turning around and putting my back to him "For how long?" he was quiet "Congrats Sasuke I mean it and I hope you have tons of fun and don't be antisocial because you have a huge problem with that." "Sakura I want to ask you something." I glanced over my shoulder and looked at him "Yeah?" He looked beyond me into the horizon "Will you care for Mugen in my place?"

"Of course." I couldn't help it and hugged him "When do you leave?" he slowly rested his hand on my head ruffling my hair "As soon as I'm done here which means the guys are surrounding my car right now." I stepped back smiled "Then let's see you off." I headed down of and knowing he was behind me the whole way. As I ran out and the boys came into view I waved and turned waving at Sasuke who came out not long after me.

"So the leader of the Onyx Vipers is leaving us." Menma said as he nudged Sasuke with his fist and Sasuke nodded "I already appointed Neji my position till my return." They all looked at Neji then said their goodbyes and right before he got in his car I punched his left arm hard. "What was that for!?" he yelled and I smiled "Blood in blood out, isn't that what you said?" he nodded "That's quite the memory you have there." I smiled and stepped back "Sakura," I looked at him "Yeah?" he gave as small smile "Thank you."

Those were his final words to me as he drove away from all of us as the others began to say bye and part there ways before summer vacation I found myself standing there alone.


	11. Ch:11 The clumsy flower and summer break

**Disclaimer: Who me? Oh No I'm not Kishimoto. I'm a girl just one of the millions whose emotions he controls every wednesday. He owns Naruto not me.**

Sakura's POV

"Why did you thank me?" I asked before I began walking to the restaurant to quit. Halfway there I saw a sandy haired girl fall out the bus doors and bags cluttering around her. "Oh my!" I ran forward along with everyone who witnessed it. She waved people off and with a hearty laugh waved them away.

"Excuse me." I said as I made my way to her helping her up with her bags. Taking her in she was my age, my height and had a softer build. Her face was flawless expect for the bump forming on her forehead she had deep navy blue eyes and her hair was about to her mid back "She's okay." They backed up a few boarding and some leaving.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno. Who are you?" she smiled and when she brought her hand up to scratch her head her sleeve slid down slightly and I glimpsed brusing over scars looking at her when she spoke "I'm Hana Kanashiro." Giggling she looked at me confused "What?" "Oh it's just that my friend has a sister whose also named Hana." She smiled and pulled a paper out of her bag "Sakura, was is, can I ask you for directions?"

I nodded "Okay, um, where cheap hotels are?" I smiled "Over in the next town since the Uchha's have bought all the hotel chains but 2 here." She made a face and I held my hand up "I have a spare room for you to stay in if you'd like?" she smiled "That'd be amazing!" I smiled and called up Mr. Hiroshi "Lady Sakura, hat a pleasant surprise to hear from you." I missed his voice so much I miss everyone who works in the Manor.

"Can you come get me and my friend well be at the restaurant since I'm quitting my part time job there." You could hear his smile "Absolutely Lady Sakura." We hung up and I help Hana carry her bags with us to the restaurant where the boss took it well that I was leaving. "Is it okay to just quit like that?" Hana asked me and I smiled "Yeah I already have another that I plan on focusing more time on." She yawned then in unison our stomachs growled making us laugh.

I saw the car pull up happy he remembered I hated the Limo. "Come on." He got out and put her belongings in the trunk then held the door open for us. "Where to milady?" I smiled "Can we grab a bite from Cho's?" he nodded yea milady." Since she was tired I was happy she didn't ask questions once we pulled up and she just said to order two of what I wanted so I did and soon we were on our way to the Manor.

"Are you returning to the Manor?" I smiled "I think I will. Have to face the demons once and for all." He nodded and drove us home. We pulled up to lovely Manor I grew up in. As we got out everyone was lined up and they swarmed me in happy hugs and cheers. In moments all of Hana's belongings were inside and I was waking her up from her slumber. She yawned and sat up before looking at the manor.

"You live here?" I nodded "I haven't been her in 2 years but I'm back and you can stay for as long as you need." She got out and I grabbed our food and drinks "Let's go in." she nodded and hesitantly entered "What does your family do exactly?" I smiled "I own a hospital and have two school in other states that teach people how to become amazing medics." She looked at me in shock "My parents' died 2 years ago I was the only heir old enough to take it on."

We headed into the living room and sat down before I turned on the tv and passed out our food. "Thank you for taking me in." I glanced at her "If I may ask, Hana, where are you from?" she paused in the process of chewing to look at me after a few moments I looked forward "It's not my place to ask I was just worried because of your arms." She lowered her arms "I won't tell anyone." I concluded then I took a bite and began to eat.

We ate in silence and it was nice she had her eyes trained on the tv when she finally spoke "I'm an orphan too." I looked at her "I was put into the system with my sister then a nice family took us in as foster kids." She stood and took off her jacket and pulled her hair up into a pony "I've always been clumsy and it was okay in the beginning. They bought us new things, stuff we've never had and they were so kind."

She had scars on her wrist some were burns others looked life cuts and her shoulders, elbows and wrists were bruised. "Then they adopted us." She looked at me and before pulling off her sleeveless black turtle neck and hand marks her entire neck was bruised from two large hands "Oh god." My hand covered my mouth she stood there looking at me as I took in the bruises on her chest, stomach, back and you could see the bruises on her hips.

"After 3 months the beatings began she pulled on her shirt "I am no fighter but I have taken more damage than this before the first time I witnessed them trying to strike my sister." I nodded "I have a treatment for you I haven't used it in a while since I don't get bad bruises anymore." She raised her brow "I do fight." She made that 'Oh' face as I led her passed the stairs and down the hall way to the spa room mom loved so much.

"I hope we can be great friends Hana." She smiled "Me too. Oh, and Sakura, can you teach me? To fight I mean." I smiled then I looked at her as we entered the spa room I smiled "Ladies can you help me with her. All you see is between us only I find out you told anyone and I will have you fired so fast you won't realize what happened."

They nodded in full understanding okay this may be weird but I'm going to need you to remove all your clothes and lay on the table so we can take care of the back bruises first but I'll need photos of your bruises and scars so I can write a report." She obliged and so had a towel resting over her butt as she lay on the table.

"Use these." I said handing them a jar of leeches. "Promise me you won't freak." She lifted her head to look at me "Why?" they began applying them to the various bruises "Because I'm using leeches." She paled "You are evil." I shrugged next is the ice pads, a massage from head to toe and then a nice soak in the Jacuzzi." She shuttered "This better work."

A week later

"We're going to the beach?" Hana said as she looked stood dusting off her butt from when I tripped her "Yeah, the guys want to go so I felt like inviting you so, Hinata and Ino will be going as well." She looked up at me "I feel bad for leaving my sister behind but they stopped hitting her and then…" I nodded "I know he had no right to do that to you and I still want to bash his face in but you won't let me go a get your sister "The police will never listen to two 14 year olds." I held my hand up 'I turned 15 already." She smiled fine "They won't listen to us we're just teens."

I smiled "I wish Sasuke hadn't left his dad's cousin is the head chief at the police station." She looked at me intensely "Will they listen?" I shook my head "Fugaku doesn't exactly like me." She exhaled "The beach will be nice but I can't wear a bikini since the scars. I smiled "I still wear takinis." She raised her brow "It's a tank top like bathing suit top with bikini bottoms." She smiled "That sounds better." I smiled "I'll let the guys know."

I called them up as we walked back into the manor and I asked Mr. Hiroshi if he could take us to the mall "You don't seem like the type to just go and buy stuff." she said and I smiled "My younger sister, before she died, told me I needed to have more fun and just live life." She smiled "You're young and indeed didn't need to have the responsibilities you do have, you should only have to worry about school and friends." I shrugged "I had to grow up in the blink of an eye and have lived like an adult for these past two years."

We walked to the front doors and came out just in time for the car to stop "Stay." I said holding my hand to the window as I opened the door and slid in waving her in "I know its part of your job but I feel useless when you do it." He smiled "Still the same after these hard ships." I smiled at him brightly as we drove off to the mall. He came in with us and offered to hold out bags I only let him carry two.

Once we walked out of the final store I held up my hand "suit cases, bathing suits, shoes and clothes for the week." I smiled "That's everything." We headed to the car and while he drove us to Hinata's place we packed our stuff I smiled as I sat my suitcase at my feet and we pulled up to see the twins and Gaara standing there. We got out and Mr. Hiroshi got out holding up two wrapped boxes "You're forgetting these." I held my hand up "These are gifts for your girls I remember over hearing you talking about it."

"Before we go I'm giving you a paid vacation and you can have the girls over at the Manor make sure they get the full treatment." He looked as though he wanted to hug me and I felt happy "Go on." He nodded and got back in the car and drove away. "You're very sweet." Hana said and I shrugged as we walked up t the boys Hana managed to trip and fall again. "Ow." She mumbled before standing and dusting herself off "Your friend is clumsy!" Naruto laughed earning him a good knock upside the head.

"Guys this is the famous Hana who I've taken in now be nice or else." The twins shook her hand and Naruto apologized "No need to apologize you are right I am clumsy." I looked at her as she gave a small wave to Gaara who gave a small nod "Okay so are the others here yet or what?" they pointed to the doors where Hinata, Neji Shikamaru, and Ino came from and a limo pulled up where Kiba, Suigetsu were standing through the sun roof "Beach time!"

We all piled in and what didn't fit in the trunk was shoved into the limo with us. I looked at everyone "Where's Jugo?" they shrugged "He didn't want to come." Suigetsu said before they turned up the music and we began to enjoy the ride.

Sasuke's POV

I looked at my painting on the wall when a knock sounded "Come in." I said and Sai came into view "How has it been here at R.O.O.T?" I looked to him and laid down "Hn." He stayed quiet before I heard him walking "Is this the girl from the restaurant?" I looked at him before sitting up "Who?" he looked back at me "The girl in this painting is the girl from the restaurant. Sha has pink hair and the most captivating eyes."

"She has a name." he nodded "Sakura. I remember it." He turned and headed to the door "She's the reason you waited to respond." I watched him open the door to leave "You'll go far because of those feelings." He said before leaving me alone in my room "He's a weird one." I rolled over onto my side and looked out the window before drifting off into a deep slumber knowing I may not return.


	12. Ch:12 A year and a half later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Yeah I did just time jump you lovelies and what! Crack paring =o what is wrong with me? XD No one knows.**

1½ years later

Sakura's POV

"You graduated." I asked Neji who smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes captain obvious." We had been dating for 4 months now and I won't lie I was surprised when he asked and I gave it a shot. I giggled "I'm jail bait." He smirked and tickled me making me laugh "Only till tomorrow." I wiggled free "Do you think you'll make it since you've had to attend so many meeting with your Uncle since you are to be named his successor?"

"I'll be there hell or high water I promise." I smiled and my phone rang "Hana?" I said as I answered "Okay, okay I'm going." I looked at him "Gotta go." He looked at his watch "Me too." After a hug and a kiss on my head he left and I had to pull on my shoes before grabbing my keys and taking my motorcycle the Onyx Vipers bought me I drove down to the loft where Hana stood waving at me. Pulling off my helmet I smiled "What's up girly?"

She paced a bit then sighed "Can we go to Cho's and I'll tell you the over lunch?" I nodded and waited as she got on her bike and we sped off. Once in Cho's with our food and drinks before us Hana was playing with her food "Spill it already." I said and she dropped her head onto the table with a thud making me jump slightly "It's about Gaara." I smiled "I've been waiting for this moment forever!" she held her hands up begging me to lower my voice.

"I mean I always thought he was cute but shortly before Hina and Ino transferred to AA I….I blame Ino for pointing out I like him." I laughed "Ino does that ever so often. Hell she'll say Sasuke's name to see my reaction." Hana sat back "Sasuke, but why?" I felt my smile falter and now it was my turn to play with my food. "He left before you came here but he is my first love and.." my hand rested against my chest "It doesn't matter he left and I don't think he'll be back also I'm happy in my current relationship."

She smiled and I smirked "So you and Gaara?" she groaned "I wish." We looked at each other before busting up laughing. "I won't count my chickens before they hatch but I think he likes you." she raised her brow "He treats you like a human and actual talks to you everyone else he shrugs or nods at." She glanced at me "You think?" I nodded "I can tell you now if we don't eat soon our food will become colder than a corpse."

We laughed and finished our food. As we parted ways I drove to the graveyard. As I approached the markers I felt my face fall and my heart ache. "Hey guys." I said before sitting down in front of them "Mom. Dad. Shinra. Saiya." My hand rested on my heart "Tomorrow I will be 17 and next month I'll be a senior. I have taken care of the Hospital and I'm doing fine with the schools and Neji and me are doing good but he's had to work a lot recently."

I just sat there talking about what life has been like since my last visit and soon it became darker and the sun was setting. "Also that butt head Sasu hasn't come back and I know I'm with Neji but I should've told Sasu that day how I felt. How I feel…" I looked up with a groan "Time to go home." I stood and my phone rang I looked down and smiled "What did you find for me?" after a brief report I smiled "Soon."


	13. Ch:13 The moment I knew and a surprise

**Disclaimer: Opps I'll say it again. I don't own Naruto So have a good day Oh baby baby...I'm an idiot**

Neji's POV

I checked the time on my phone and put it on vibrate before sliding it into my pocket and entering the conference room with Uncle. "Hello gentlemen I do hope we didn't keep you waiting." Uncle said as we took a seat "Its fine old friend, now let's get to business. The blue prints are here and this area was confirmed for demolition along with the additional information within these documents."

They went on as first Uncle went over them and asked them questions concerning minor areas of the documents in which he highlighted and wrote notes beside before handing them to me "Look these over I want your opinion as my heir." Uncle said before carrying on conversation with his colleagues.

I looked at the documents before me and was looking them over when my pocket vibrated. I looked up at the wall clock and mental cursed "Neji what is your take on this new proposition?" I looked to my Uncle and the others in the room before speaking "It will work except," my pocket vibrated again "Neji?" I took my phone out and shut it off.

"Sorry, as I was saying," I proceeded with the meeting 'Sorry Sakura.'

Sakura's POV

I was dancing with the girls my eyes locked on the door as I willed him to appear. I was dressed in a black skin tight dress, my hair was curled, I was in boots and my make up consisted of the Smokey eye look and red lip stick. It was my 17th birthday and I was supposed to be having fun but I kept looking at my watch. "I'm going for a water." I said to the girls as I exited the dance floor and grabbed a water bottle Naruto and Menma both put an arm over my shoulders "Hey good lookin." I smiled "Dorks." They chuckled.

"Where's Neji?" I tensed up slightly before looking at the door "He should be here soon." I said as his words echoed in my head "Hell or high water." I mumbled before opening my water and taking a nice long drink. I looked around the room and saw the Onyx Vipers boys talking except for Gaara who was watching the girls and the few others on the floor dancing I flipped open my phone and sent Neji a text, "Did you get caught up?" I slid my phone into my jacket on the table beside me before sitting and enjoying my water.

I jumped when a plate slid in front of me with some dumplings on it I looked up at Hinata "Sorry." I shook my head "I'm the space case." She smiled "I called Neji but the first time I got voicemail the second time his phone was off." I know I can't control his meetings but he promised. "Eat." I nodded and ate the yummy dumplings. Yet I knew it in my heart he wouldn't be here. He promised me.

"Wanna dance more?" I smiled, I fix my lip stick and followed her back onto the dance floor hoping the music would carry me away and take away my pain. I mean He's my boyfriend and this would be the seventh time he broke a promise he made me because of work. The upbeat song poured around us and we were getting at it when I felt the cold water droplet hit the top of my chest before I paused and quickly wiped it away

"I think it's time we had cake." Temari, Gaara's sister, rounded them up and Ino came out with a mic "Okay everyone let's sing for Sakura!" they all began singing the happy birthday song and my heart was hurting but I smiled 'Hell or high waters I promise.' "Happy birthday to you!…Sakura are you okay?" I looked at them and then I felt it the tears running down my face.

"I…I need a moment." I said as I ran off to the bathroom and hid in a stall, hands clasped tightly over my mouth and nose as I began to weep. The bathroom door opened and footsteps could be heard and a soft knock on the stall door echoed around me "I'm fine." I said as I leaned on my legs then another knock sounded. I just sat there head buried into my legs "He said he'd be here."

Once more they knocked before the stall door slowly opened I looked up "Girls' please I-" I froze as I looked at scuffed black boots my eyes trailed slowly up torn black jeans where a studded belt appeared before the bottom of the blue form fitting t and black leather jacket it was that necklace though, that very crest, that made me look up at his face. "Sasuke."

* * *

**A.N.:Me and short chapters =O I'll try and make the next one longer. ALSO HE HAS RETURNED!**


	14. Ch:14 Moment of Impact

**Disclaimer: I repeat this so often but here we go. I don't own Naruto**

Sakura's POV

I was staring up at Sasuke whose hair was barely longer and he had bangs that seemed to almost hid his eyes in silence we looked at each other as he stuck whatever he used to unlock the stall before the bathroom door opened and the girls stood looking at Sasuke who never looked away from me. "Sasuke!" Ino said he held out his hand "I need you makeup bag." Was all he said before he knelt and grabbed some of the toilet paper holding it up to me.

"Blow your noise." Was all he had to say. I did as asked and tossed away the toilet paper "Let's see." He got to work first removing the makeup I'm positive ran down my face and soon was reapplying it before he tossed the bag back to Ino "Better. Happy Birthday." I couldn't take it and I hugged him so tightly he hugged back even lifted me up.

"I can't believe you're back! For how long?" he smirked "I'm here to stay." I smiled as he sat me down and I looked at the girls "I'm sorry for breaking down and running off like that." They hugged me and smiled "We can have that cake now." I said and I looked back at Sasuke "Come on I'm sure we have something you can eat." As we walked back out the boys swarmed Sasuke and I felt like this was a scene in a fairy tale except the wrong prince showed up to rescue the damsel in distress.

I had finished my piece of cake when Hana nudged me with her foot I looked up and nodded she made an 'Oh' face I looked at Sasuke who was goofing off with the guys before he looked at me and I waved. Then I was dragged over to my gifts "Present time!" Naruto yelled as he handed me his small gift. I opened it and found a cherry blossom phone charm inside "It's so pretty." He laughed and pointed to Menma "See she didn't think it was dumb I shook my head as they began handing me bags and boxes.

"Are we done? I asked as no more things were handed to me "Now excuse me while I kill Kiba for his gag gift." Kiba was quick to run away and dash out of the building as I smiled and looked at the group "Let's dance." We did we danced hard to several songs till the last song "So close" by John McLaughlin. "Dance with me?" Sasuke asked me and I smiled accepting the dance. He was a great slow dancer no matter the speed.

He spun me once in a while before he turned and then he'd ever so often say the words and as the song came to an end he sang with it "So close, so close and still so far." As we came to a stop I smiled knowing I was in a very complicated position because of my emotions. I stepped back and everyone gathered to wish me a final happy birthday. As the help began to pack up the things and place my gifts in my car we headed outside.

I was walking beside Sasuke and Menma when I looked forward to see an apologetic Neji with a bouquet of my favorite flowers I couldn't help but run straight to him because I did fall in love with Neji and he made my heart happy like Sasuke does. I jumped into his arms and he spun me once in a tight hug before he kissed me not caring I was wearing lipstick.

When we pulled apart we rested our foreheads together and I used my fingers to wipe my lipstick off his lips "I hate you so much." I mumbled before he kissed my forehead "I know. They had us there longer than needed so I snuck off." Someone cleared their throat and he stood up straight looking at them "Sasuke when did you return?" I fixed my lipstick once more as they talked and I took the flowers and danced my way to them.

"That was so cute." Temari said Ino wiggled her brows "even though he missed it he did show up or you." the others agreed and I looked over at him and the boys "He tries his best." I said when the boys began to branch off and whatever Sasuke said to Neji got him mad because they had a hushed angry argument before he walked back to me and grabbed my hand "Let's go."

I looked at Hinata who pointed at Naruto who, unlike Menma, brought a car I waved goodbye and asked them to take the car straight home. I got in the SUV with Neji and watched Sasuke get on his bike. We buckled in and began to drive off I rolled my window down and let the nice cold air run through my fingers "I am sorry I couldn't attend your party and made you cry." I looked at him "How?" he looked out the window "Sasuke." He said before looking at me and gently running his fingers along my cheek.

My jacket vibrated and I pulled the phone out looking at the driver then Neji as I rolled up the window before answering "How is it going?" I talked a little with him and then hung up. We were coming up on a red light. I turned to face him "Sakura do you like him?" he looked at me "Where did that come from?" "I'm not stupid Sakura!" he yelled at me making me jump slightly "I'm with you." was all I said.

He got quiet then glanced at me "What made you ask that?" he turned face me "Sorry I yelled." I unbuckled "What are you doing?!" right then the light turned green and we drove forward "I'm scooting over, duh." A loud horn made me cover my ears.

Sasuke's POV

As I came up behind the SUV, at the light that had just turned green, it was as if my world was ending in slow motion as a Semi slammed straight into the SUV containing Sakura, Neji and the driver. I came to a stop and watched horrified as the Semi tipped on it's side and the SUV was tumbling through the intersection and straight into a construction truck. I jumped off my bike and was on the phone "Kohona Police department what is your emegency?" it was Uncle Obito "There was just an accident I need help! Ambulances we have possibly 4 down!"

"Sasuke?" I ran to the SUV "YES UNCLE NOW SEND THE DAMN AMBULANCE I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" I got down and pried open Sakura's door to see her laying face down on the ceiling Neji and the driver were pinned in place and I knew from just looking they driver wasn't alive "Hey Sakura wake up! Look at me! PLEASE!" she was unresponsive "Sasu-suke" Neji managed to say "What's the damage?" a person who was trying to help asked and I looked at him "One dead, One responsive and the third is unresponsive."

"The ambulance is in the distance." I couldn't stop it as all noise faded around me and I looked at Sakura face down I wasn't aware of them having to pry me from my spot to get to her then my uncle was in front of me "Sasuke were you in the car? I shook my head "I was on my bike it's over there." I pointed to it but my eyes didn't leave Sakura and they pulled her out and assessed her state "She's suffered a blow to the head from possibly running into the window and she has a fractured fibula on her right leg and her right wrist seems fractured as well lastly she has small cuts from the glass fragments."

"Uncle I'm going with her." I went to move "You're in shock Sasuke I think it's best if-" "I need her to be alright." I looked him dead in his eyes "Go." He said to me as the medics loaded up Sakura and I looked at the flowers scattered about before getting in and they began trying to get the Neji out. We drove off as another ambulance passed us and in what seemed like a flash we were at the hospital and they were rushing her in. "Call Tsunade!" one said and another ran off and the hospital erupted in silent worry.

I watched Tsunade come running in and she was to work in seconds asking for reports, vital signs and saying what they needed. "Sasuke?" Tsunade said when she recognized me I nodded "Wait here and I'll tell you what room she will be placed in." and I did so as she ran off my eyes trained on my hands after 15 minutes the doors opened and they rolled Neji in who had a breathing mask on and part of a pole in his chest.

I stood there forever looking at the operation room doors. I slid down the wall and waited. I waited for what felt like hours before Tsunade returned she was holding two boards "Sakura is having her casts put on and Neji…He is holding on." I stood "Will he be okay?" she made a grave "He had two poles through his body one in his gut that went straight through and the other they are removing." I was pacing as I waited and Tsunade handed me a drink.

I drank it and began to pace once more before the world warped and went pitch black.


	15. Ch:15 The free bird

**Disclaimer: (O.o) No I don't own Naruto. Buwahahahahaha! **

Hinata's POV

We were passing the hospital as an ambulance flew passed us sirens blaring "I wonder what happened." Naruto said and I nodded as when came to a stop sign a second ambulance shot passed "Woah it must have been a big accident." Naruto said before continuing forward and 30 minutes later he pulled up at the large building containing my home "Thank you Naruto." I said and he smiled that big bright smile of his.

Then he hopped out and ran around to my door and opening it "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't escort you to your door, now would I?" I blushed. He took my hand, helped me out and locked his car before escorting me into the building. As we waited on the elevator to come to us I couldn't help but feel he was watching me so I took a quick glance and my eyes met those cerulean orbs.

"Hinata I want to know….How did you tell me and Menma apart?" the bell dinged and I looked between them and Naruto led us in before pushing the button for the top floor I looked at him as I leaned against the wall "Your smile." He raised his brow "The first time we met you defended me from kids who were bullying because I wouldn't speak and you smiled at me." I smiled at the memory. He leaned close to me making me turn red "I have a goofy smile then?" I couldn't help but giggle "No, your smile is…..it was like a sun in my world trapped in darkness…..I am happy I met you."

Naruto smiled then scratched his head before leaning over and hitting the stop button on the elevator "Naruto what are you doing?" he exhaled "I already consulted your father on this and now I'm asking you," he ran a hand through his hair before pacing back and forth twice then he surprised me with his hyper jump to face me "Willyoubemygirlfriend!?"

I looked at his as the elevator lit back up and began moving again I looked at him as I tried to understand what he just said before I turned bright red "Wha!" he was now hitting his head on the wall "That was supposed to be cool and come out smooth and I managed to mess it up!" I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me and I knew we were both redder than ever. I nodded and he looked at me for awhile before smiling once more.

"You will?" I nodded again and he hugged me as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened we pulled apart as he stepped back "Mr. Hyuga!" I turned o look at dad and Hinabi standing in the doors "Dad! Hinabi!" they had worry and shock on their face. They entered and hit the bottom floor button. "What's wrong?" I asked and Dad looked at me "It's Neji. He's been in a crash."

All I could do at that moment was stare at him as I recalled the ambulances we passed "Oh god." Naruto pulled out his cell and called a number and I could hear the voicemail "You've reached Sakura Leave a message and I'll call you back asap. Bye!" he hung up and tried and other phone "Menma it's Neji and Sakura they were in an accident!" he yelled in time for the elevator to stop and open on the 13th floor to pick up people.

"Yes I'm with Hinata and her family I just found out. Yeah call the other nd well meet at the hospital okay, okay bye." He hung up and made another call as we came to first floor and ran out "Damn it Sasuke! This isn't time to ignore my call!" he called him 3 more times before tossing his phone his car and we followed dad's car to the hospital.

Sakura's POV

I had a headache and the back and side of my head throbbed. My wrist hurt and my leg to. I opened my eyes and winced at the bright light. I looked around and realized where I was. "How the?" I went to lift my arm and winced I looked at it and my eyes went wide as I took in the two casts on my body I looked at the door and force myself to sit up and it hit me.

I was in an accident. "Neji." Was all I could say before I freed my arm from the rest holding it and despite the pain on my body faced myself up. I removed everything on me making the machines beep and go off as I hopped to the door and I'll be honest I made it two hoped out the door before I fell to the ground. I got up on my good, yet bruised arm and as the nurses came out tired to push myself up onto my good leg.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called as she turned the corner before running over to me "Where is Neji!" I asked her she shook her head "You are injured and want to know where he is. I swear you're like your mom." She looked at the nurses "Go get a wheelchair!" she helped me up "Neji is in the ICU." I looked at her "Take me." She sighed "I know if I shove you in your room you'd try and climb the building since you're crazy."

She smiled as I glared at her as they brought the wheelchair and I sat in it then she wheeled me to the elevator "Everyone is there now." I looked at her "How bad was he if he's in the ICU?" she looked away then back before she pressed the button "He was impaled by two poles and it was his side that got t-boned by the Semi so his entire left side was bruised and broken."

I paled and my hand shot up to grab my necklace and it was gone "Where is my necklace?" she looked at me "You weren't wearing it when you were brought in." I was trying to thing what could have happened to it. "Sakura I need to know why you weren't wearing your belt." She said suddenly as she wheeled me forward "I was scooting over to sit beside Neji." "You're covered in bruises but because of you not being buckled in and were floating around on the right side you escaped sever injuries."

We talked more as she brought me around to the room where he was being kept and that noise was echoing around the hall before it got quiet and I looked up to see Hinata in Naruto's arms, Hana in Gaara's, Ino in Choji's and Temari in Shikamaru's while Suigetsu, Menma and Jugo had clenced fists. Tsunade stopped "Sakura….I'm sorry." I looked at the window covered by the closed blinds and shook my head "No." was all I could say as everyone looked at me as I used the windows seal to pull myself up and despite Tsunade grabbing my arm I pulled away and hopped passed everyone.

I looked in as Kabuto, one of the doctors, placed a white cloth over Neji's face and there was so much blood on the blanket. I looked at Hinabi in Mr. Hyuga's arms and Sasuke sitting with his head in his hands. "No." My voice strained and I went to hop in and I sent myself down again "Sakura!" everyone said and as hands touched me I swung at them "Don't touch me!" I pushed myself up and used the bed to support me as I pulled myself up.

"Sakura…." Sasuke said silently and I slowly reached up touching Neji's hand "You can't go…..you…..can't…." It was silent as I stood there looking at Neji, tears building in my eyes "Just wake up. Please?" I felt like I had when dad died as I lay beside him in his hospital bed. "Wake up!" I yelled before I began to cry. Why did he have to take him? He already has my entire family….Why? Why? WHY? WHY!

It's so hot in here and I feel like the world is spinning I just….I'm so tired.

Sasuke's POV

When I came to I was in the hall on a bed I sat up and looked over to see Suigetsu and Menma leaning against the wall looking at me "You know it's not very nice to sleep while two of our friends are in the hospital." Menma said and I glared at them "Tsunade, that hag, put something in the drink she offered me." I jumped down and stopped a passing nurse "Where are Neji and Sakura?"

"Miss Haruno is okay so she's in a room on the second floor but Mr. Hyuga in the ICU" I headed to the ICU as fast as my feet could carry me up the stairs. I came bounding around the corner to see the waiting room full of the group and Hinabi. I walked pass the waiting room and toward the room they had Neji in. As I stepped in I looked at Hinata and Mr. Hyuga before I looked to Neji who had a breathing mask on and his entire chest was bandaged.

"How is he?" I asked them and Hinata looked down clenching her fists. "He's resting at current but the doctors said it's his fight now." I looked at Neji's uncle and then back to Neji when Tsunade knocked and I looked at her with a scowl "Sasuke, I see you're awake again sorry about that." Sh looked to the Hyuga's "His condition is stable and- Oh!" everyone looked at Neji who had opened his eyes.

He looked at his family before looking at me "Sasuke." "He's responsive that's goo-" she looked down "Good I'll be back in a second it seems we have a lively one making noise below." She smiled at Neji "I'll send Kabuto to check on you." she walked out and Neji pulled off his mask and pointed to me "Uncle." He took a sharp breath "Hinata, I need a moment with him." They hesitated before slowly walking out.

"What's up Neji?" he gave a smile and lifted his left hand "She'll want this back." I slowly reached forward and he dropped what he had into my hand. I refused to look at it as I looked at him "Why not just give it to her yourself?" he shook his head and pushed my hand to me before coughing and I looked down to see his torso area begin to turn red. I ran to the door "We need a doctor! Someone hurry he's bleeding!" I called and soon a handful of nurses and the young white hair doctor came in.

"He's bleeding out we need to take him get him in the E.R. now!" I stepped back as the others ran up to us my fist was clenched tightly around the object I was handed and I could feel it bite into my skin but as that noise filled the room and hall. They stopped moving and Kabuto looked at Neji wide eyed because Neji's hand was on his limply before it dropped back beside him. "Doctor?" a nurse said before he shook his head and sent them out.

"I need his guardian." Mr. Hyuga walked passed me with a crying Hinabi pressed into his chest. "That is me." I slowly walked in and sank into a chair pressing my head against my hands when suddenly Sakura's voice sounded "No." I looked over to watch her give a small hop and she fell.

I jumped up and Hinata and Naruto were with me as we reached for her but she swung yelling at us and all I could do was stand there like the others and watch her pull herself up "Sakura…" I called out softly but she began to whisper as she to him I looked at the others who looked pained then she spoke normally "Just wake up. Please?" I wanted to reach out but stayed in place "Wake Up!" she yelled before she began to cry.

We all looked away and then a thud sounded making us look at Sakura on the floor and I knelt to lift her up when Kabuto spoke "Tsunade let's get her back to her bed." I felt utterly useless as I looked between Neji and Sakura. I wish I hadn't told him that. I lift her up and stuck her in the wheel chair in the hall and Tsunade left with her. They began unplugging him and removing things before they took him to the elevator to the morgue.

"Sasuke you're bleeding." Jugo said and I looked down to see he was right and I opened my sore hand to see the very necklace Sakura always wore 'She'll want this back.' I closed my hand over it again "I'll be okay." I looked to Menma, Suigetsu and Jugo "I'll be below." I stopped one last time in front of the Hyuga and gave a bow "I am truly sorry for your loss."


	16. Ch:16 The townhouse and Roommates

**Disclaimer: I think it's been a while since I posted...I don't own Naruto...**

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes and looked over at Kushina and Mikoto a sleeping Kotori and Mugen were also here. "Hello." They both said I couldn't help but begin to cry. I just laid there crying for awhile as a hand ran slightly through my hair. After a little while I managed to stop and pull myself together "You poor thing." I looked at Mikoto who was smiling at me her face a soft small sad smile.

Suddenly a very awake Mugen was crawling into my bed with me "Mugen don't you might hurt her." He rolled his eyes "She needs me." I couldn't help but smile as he lay beside me and patted my head "Hush little child….." I listened to him singing the song I used to sing to him to make him feel better now he was doing it for me. "Better?" I smiled "You're so grown up." He smiled this time "A kid can't protect someone." I ran my uninjured hand and ran it through his hair "Don't grow up to quick okay." He nodded and curled up under my arm.

"I swear this boy." I looked over at them "How long was I out for?" Kushina looked at Kotori and then to me "a few days." I looked back up to the ceiling "When are they having the funeral?" there was a silence a very long silence broken by Kotori's cry "Oh Kotori, shh, mama's right here." She stood and began to rock and hum to Kotori "It was only a few hours ago." I froze for fraction of a second then nodded "I overslept."

There was a knock then Tsunade entered a surprised look on her face "I see you're awake." I nodded "She's better." Mugen said before looking at me and hugging me. We went through my check up and after a little I was in my office looking over papers I had to decide what was accepted and what was declined. "You can go home since your other injuries are healed and I'm sure your friends will help you."

I filed the most important papers and rested them on my lap "You can decline the others for me." She nodded "I'm sorry Sakura." I looked at her and smiled "Some things we can't change." I looked forward "I'm ready to go to the car please." She wheeled me to the elevator then once on the main floor she rolled me outside to where Mr. Hiroshi waited for me.

"I'm happy to see you out and well my lady." I smiled at him "Let's go home." I was helped in and soon we were on our way. I looked out the window and when we came to the manors gates it was swarmed with reporters "Lady Sakura?" I sighed "Take me to the town house." He nodded and kept driving pass the manor.

In 30 minutes we were pulling up to the nice townhouse once I was in my chair and wheeled inside I couldn't help by feel sad "I forgot how empty this place is." I said as I looked at the empty rooms and bare walls." He nodded "Your parents wanted to fix it up and once it was done they were taken before they could decorate. I pulled out my cell and called up a few people then once satisfied I asked Mr. Hiroshi to drive me to the cemetery.

In no time I was sitting in front of Neji's tombstone "I'll call Hinata to get me later." I told him and he bowed knowing not to question me then left. I sat there and just looked at the polished stone with his name engraved in it. I let my smile fall and along with it my tears as well.

Hinata's POV

The early morning light was gentle as I walked up the rows of tombs and I found a sleeping Sakura sitting in her wheelchair in front of Neji's grave I was surprised she was finally awake as I got closer I pulled off my jacket and hurried to her "Sakura what were you thinking you're freezing." She slowly opened her eyes and I knew she hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. "Hinata?" I nodded and wrapped my jacket carefully around her "Let's get you home." I looked at Neji's grave "He'd scold you if he could." This made her smile before I rolled her away and down to where Naruto waited in the car.

"What the! Sakura?" I held my hand up "Help me get her inside the car and take her home." She shook her head "Not the manor." Naruto nodded "Hana lived in your loft now so that leaves the old town house right?" she nodded and soon we were pulling up to a pretty little two story house "It's been ages since we were here last." Naruto said and I raised my brow.

"Our parents were the best of friends so me, Sakura and Sasuke have always been friends." I made an oh face and looked back at Sakura who was looking out the window in silence "Let's get you inside." I said and once we had her in the wheelchair we wheeled her inside. It smelt like it had been cleaned recently and all the furniture looked new "I see it has had repair and changes." Naruto said as he wheeled her to the living room and looked around "I'll go make tea."

I walked into the kitchen the next room over and I was right "It is all new." It took a few minutes but I found the kettle and started the tea. "Hinata come here." Naruto called and I walked over to them "Yes?" he smiled "Sakura asked if we'd be willing to stay with her." I looked at Sakura who was smiling "It'd be of great help to me." I smiled and as the kettle made a loud whistle I grinned "That'd be great." I knew dad would have a fit but I wanted to do this because I know Sakura isn't in the best of her mind at times. "Hey Sakura we should invite Sasuke too!" she laughed "If you want to."

I walked back to the kitchen and finished the tea up when I walked back in Sakura was looking into a manila folder and flipping through papers placing her seal on them "I finished the tea." She looked up her glasses sliding down her nose "Thank you Hina." I handed it to her and she took a drink and got back to work.

I looked at Naruto who had just hung up his phone and smiled "Roomies!" he cheered and hugged me being careful not to spill our tea "I hope your dad doesn't kill me." I couldn't help but laugh "As long as you're the mayor's son he can't do anything to you." he exhaled "My dad is protecting my love life." I giggled then I looked at Sakura who was silently sitting there a hand over her mouth and nose.

I sat our drinks down and walked over to her and her body shook softly and you could hear the sound of her tears hitting the manila folder "I'm sorry Sakura." I hugged her and let her cry. I looked at Naruto whose hand rested upon her head "Sakura it's okay. You're still here so it's okay." We sat there like that till she calmed down and like a protective shield she smiled and it was like the world was perfect.

I stood up and knew this may get even worse.

Two months later

Sakura's POV

"I remember when you broke the window in class." Naruto said as he blew on his ramen I frowned "I wasn't in my right mind." I stuck my tongue out and flipped him off "I'm just happy I have both my hands instead of one." I rolled my chair back and smiled "No more mister bossy pants." Sasuke hit the brake on my wheelchair and made me jolt forward "Ass!" he smirked "I thought it was Mister bossy pants."

I was so frustrated with him I unlocked my wheel and rolled over to the stairs and stood up before walking up the steps "They'll be here soon to help remove this dumb cast finally." I called down as I walked to my room to lie down for awhile. I touched my necklace and smiled "He saved it." With this I fell asleep and I was jolted awake by a hand on my shoulder "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at Tsunade and the group behind her.

"No problem." I rolled over "Just hurry and remove this please." She smiled and they got to work freeing my leg "How've you been?" she asked and I smiled "The therapy is working greatly and so is the physical therapy as well." We talked a little while longer before they were leaving and I was in the shower.

I was drying my hair when someone stood behind me in my mirror I looked up and froze as I looked at Neji I was dumbfounded before whipping around to find he was not there. I looked at the mirror and it was just me. I shook my head and headed to the stairs. Very carefully I tested my leg I smiled and sat on the rail sliding down and I landed with a small stumble and a hand on my shoulder and upper arm I looked up at Sasuke.

"You should be more careful." I smiled "But I'm free!" I spun around and he shook his head. I looked at my feet "I wanted to thank you for giving my necklace." He exhaled "Neji said you'd want it." I looked up at him and froze not on Sasuke but Neji who was behind him I blinked and Sasuke waved his hand in my face making me look at him. "Oh! I…Thank you though." He nodded and headed up the stairs.

I looked at the fading sun on the horizon and shuttered as I walked into the kitchen to see what was for dinner.


	17. Ch:17 I hate you

**Disclaimer: We all know Naruto ain't mine =3 So let's get on with the story.**

Sakura's POV

"Huh?" I looked over at everyone who looked at me mouths full "We didn't say anything." Hinata said before taking a sip of her tea "Oh I'm just hearing things then." I smiled and turned back to finish eating my skin prickled on my shoulder and I shivered at the coldness looking over my shoulder I saw nothing so I turned back and dropped my plate as I jumped backwards falling over the couch I fell into a hand stand back onto my feet and I backed away as far as I could.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked they stood and looked at me and yet my skin crawled as I looked at Neji once again. His skin pale colored by red stains and I shook as I turned to the wall clenching my eyes and I curled in on myself. "Sakura what is wrong?" Hinata asked and she knelt beside me hand on my shoulder "My dearest cherry blossom." I shook my head "No." "What?" she said and then arms cold as death wrapped around me "I love you." It was like all the energy in my body was zapped as I slowly relaxed and my head hit the wall before I fell over and looked up at the ceiling beyond Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's heads.

I watched as Neji came closer to my face I could feel the blood falling on me though I knew it was not really there. How could it be? I looked at him and he tilted his head I wanted to scream I wanted to run away as fast and as far as possible when he was gone and I heard Hinata talking on the cell above me I took it "We don't need a paramedic don't call the hospital." I said as I finally sat up my whole body was tense and covered in goose bumps.

"I'm fine." I said as I took the phone from her and hung up. I turned and slowly headed up toward my spilt plate and I began to clean it up. "What the hell was that Sakura!?" Naruto asked I looked up "I saw him again." I walked away leaving Naruto standing there looking wide eyed at me. As I left them there and hurried up the stairs then into my room so I could rest my eyes since I was drained.

Once I was lying in bed my face buried in my comforter I felt my body relax but I felt gross. I rolled off my bed and walked into the bathroom "I need a shower again." I muttered as began to disrobe I looked in the mirror and it proved me right there was not blood but I felt it and that was enough to make me shutter as I turned on the water and I didn't bother adjusting the temperature to warm before stepping in and closing the glass door as the hot water rain over my body cleansing me of the gross feeling.

I opened my eyes and found myself waking up under the steady beat of the water becoming cold. I rose and shut off the water before yawning and stepping out. I wrapped my hair up and walked out wrapped in a towel before grabbing a shirt and bottoms pulling them on I looked at the clock and almost hit myself realizing it was 4 in the morning. "How did they not realize I was still in the shower…."

I began to dry my hair then as if it was I remembered the first date we had when he finally pushing me down off the ring winning a match against me then after we showered were dressed he took me to a fancy place and I didn't complain about it being too much because he was trying at least. We ate and danced the night away despite needing sleep it was fun and how he would tell me my eyes were lovely and that my hair was beautiful.

I realized I'd stopped drying it and had begun crying "That's all I seem to be able to do now….." I wiped my eyes "Move on." I looked at the face in front of mine "No more tears." My skin prickled as the cold air touched my cheek I knew I was imagining him but I need this "I don't want you to cry I hate your frown and being the cause of these tears hurts even more." I nodded "I believe in you." a soft gust blew passed me and I smiled before walking into my bathroom and smiling as I pulled out a razor.

"I guess this is the start of a new day." In a single move I made the cut. I stood there with a smile on my face.

Sasuke's POV

I yawned as I laid there not wanting to get up I wasn't tired I was just being lazy I didn't want to go to class today. I groaned as I drug myself out of bed and walk to my bathroom before washing myself and once I completed my ritual of bathing drying brushing my teeth and dressing I headed down stair to see Hinata making breakfast and Naruto asleep at the table. "At least he's not still in bed." I said before looking at Hinata who smiled "He woke up when Sakura left."

I sat down as she set two plates down and Naruto shot up a smile on his face "Thanks Hinata!" "When did she leave it's only 7:24?" "About six this morning she slid down the rail and was out the door in seconds." I raised my brow before shrugging and thanking Hinata for the meal and ate "She probably had work." I mumbled before finishing and washing my plate "I have study hall for first period so I'm heading in early I have work to do." I walked out and grabbed my bag before heading out to my bike.

As I drove toward the school I passed a girl who had a frame like Sakura's but I passed her without a second glance and I headed toward the school as I pulled in and parked I couldn't help but wonder who it could have been since she had Sakura's hair color. I headed in and up to Mrs. Sarutobi's class and she smiled "Early bird." I nodded.

"I have a lot to finish for the exhibit." I said as I grabbed a canvas "I'm still surprised you left R.O.O.T. I mean every artist strives to go there." I smiled at the blank canvas "A muse is like a life line and when you lose it you are lost. I was blind and I was alone." She smiled "You can paint n the roof top if you'd like." I nodded and grabbed my stuff taking it with me.

I won't deny I was lost because of my muse but also because I wasn't sure I like it there. I felt like it drained the life from you since all the art seemed lifeless. I left and I'm back that's all that matters. I set up my canvas and got ready before getting to work. This is how I fixed my world with my dad pushing me to study more to take his place and Itachi vanishing on us a month ago I had to balance school, art and a family falling apart.

I began with the smaller lines and soon I was wrapped up in the ever changing colors and the way the image just formed on the page.

Naruto's POV

As I entered my 6th period the only class we all had with Sakura since she was in all advanced classes and I'll admit only Menma is in a few other classes with her since she stopped taking art for business. I walked in smiling "I'm on time!" I ran over to Hinata and gave her a kiss before taking my seat next to Menma who shook his head "I swear I wasn't expecting that from Sakura Naru. How was your reaction?" I raised my brow "To what?" Menma looked at me dumbfounded "You live with her and didn't see her?" I shook my head.

I shrugged "She left early." I looked over as Sasuke came in "Just in time!" this made us all confused since he isn't very cheery He shrugged and sat down. As the bell rang Mr. Sarutobi turned around from where he was writing on the board and addressed the class "Salve genus hodie erimus docens Naruto quomodo intelligendum me." I frowned "What did you say about me?!" I looked at Sasuke who was biting back a laugh when he looked at the door that opened and Sakura walked in "Verisimilenonestopus." I looked upon her as she waved at us and everyone looked shocked since she had very short hair. I mean Sakura has never had short hair I mean I think she was born with butt long pink locks.

"What happened to your hair?" Suigetsu asked and she held her hand to us and went to her seat putting her finger to her lips and pointed to Asuma "Gratias tibiSakura" he continued on his merry way addressing me often during class but we all know I can't learn Latin Sakura handed me a note which said read out loud. "Et consumamnascituro." I said and everyone busted up laughing. "What did I just say?" Menma and Sasuke said at the same time "I will devour the unborn."

I jumped up "Sakura!" she giggled and the bell rang "Bye Mr. Sarutobi" WE followed her out "You are so mean but answer Suigetsu's question." She smiled and brought her hand up to her hair "I needed a change." I looked over at Sasuke who was silent as he watched her. "Let's get to class and I'll talk to you later." Like that without another word she walked away. "She loved her hair." Hinata said silently before kissing my cheek and walking away. I looked after her before following the guys to our next class.

Sasuke's POV

I looked out the window of my final class and since we weren't doing anything I rested my head against my hand and pondered why Sakura cut her hair I mean as long as we've know each other her hair has been long. I can't think as to why. I looked at the guys who were laughing and playing cards and then closed my eyes and thought long and hard about it.

I looked over at the girl with pink hair and big green eyes who was hiding behind Shinra who stood beside the man with funny shaped hair. I looked at mom and then the twins who was smiling at her causing her to hide farther behind the man. "Go on sweetie say hello." The older scary looking woman from mom's pictures said pushing the girl toward us she looked down opened her mouth then when no words came out she turned red and began to tear up.

"Oh my….I think she's too shy." I looked at her and waved before running back to my playroom the boys followed after and you could hear the adults say something I couldn't hear. The boys and I were playing with our toy cars and running around when finally Itachi came in with the girl who was smiling. I was fascinated by that smile but raised my brow "Itachi why'd you bring her?" My brother hit me on the head.

"Don't mind him Sakura and find something to play with okay?" she nodded at my brother before slowly making her way over to the two large boxes filled with legos. I shrugged and we continued playing as Itachi walked out. Not long after we ran outside to play on the swing set. I remember us spending longer than we needed as mom called us to eat and as we sat down and were poking each other she exited the play room smiling and sat down.

I wondered how someone who was being ignored could seem content. We ate and I kept watch on this strange girl "I can't believe I haven't see you guys in 3 years I mean Itachi is growing up fast and so have the boys although I don't know who's who." I looked at the scary lady who smiled with the twins parents and mine. "Have you told them you name yet?" the lady asked and the girl shook her head "Go on." She looked at me then the twins before back to her plate.

"Sakura…" I raised my brow "Like the tree?" Menma asked and she nodded after that it was quiet and I could tell mom wasn't happy I was ignoring Sakura and Itachi made a blatant point after dinner to hit me on the head before shoving us back into the play "WOW!" Naruto exclaimed and I looked over at the mini Kohona lego model. "You did this?" she nodded before walking through it a smile on her doll like face.

I wonder why she would build this when suddenly she rawred and began knocking down buildings and acting like a large monster destroying the town. This is probably what started out friendship and she let go and had fun and months later we would be practically best friends.

"Sasu!" I heard the loud cheerful call from Sakura as she ran toward me with big eyes and pink locks pulled into high pigtails as she hugged us all. This was how our childhood was and never once was her hair short. I looked upon that shy, hyper, angry, silly and content Sakura with feelings I couldn't understand but I liked them even if I felt lonely without her near.

I exhaled and opened my eyes to see everyone packing up to go. I looked at the boys and then sitting back I moved my hand around making the blood flow once more. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Sakura before the bell rang and I stood letting the twins know I'd catch up with them later. I dropped off my things and headed back up stairs to the roof where I saw Sakura standing looking out at the school before like she always does.

"Sakura." I called out as I closed the door and she looked over her shoulder at me before giving a small smile "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I walked closer and looked her up and down "Why'd you cut it?" she shrugged "I did okay." I frowned "Be honest with me Saku." She cast those green eyes off in the distance "I just did….." "I said the truth." She clenched her fists "The truth?" he eyes falling on me like fiery emeralds shining with tears. "Neji liked my hair! My parents and my sister as well even Shinra!"

She looked at the ground and I saw the tears drip off her face "I need to star over and let go of the past so I rid myself of the thing every person I loved and lost loved most…" I reached forward and lifted her face up as I pulled out a handkerchief I kept in my back pocket and I wiped her eyes before putting it against her nose "You always were a cry baby." I mumbled and she frowned before grabbing the hankie and using it "I hate you." I nodded "I know."

I smirked as I reached up touching her hair "I loved your hair as well." She froze and looked at me. I slowly brought my hands down to where my thumbs ran softly down her cheeks and I tilted my head "I loved your hair and I love your eyes as well as that attitude and tomboy habits. Your mind is full of wonderful ideas and yet you grew up to fast. I hate that you had to face so much death in your life and that you have dealt with a lot of it alone."

I felt my heart beating in my ears as I ran my thumbs down to the corners of her mouth "I remember when we met and I ignored you but you smiled anyways and then you were laughing and smiling as you tore down your creation. I've watched you grow u and I remember the first time I thought I lost you then the second time and I lost you when I left," She raise a confused brow at me "The lake, the pool, Neji and lastly the crash." She looked down.

"Sasuke, why are you telling me all this?" I brought her face back up and smiled "I cared about you as one of the boys who wore dresses and had long hair, then I realized you were a girl so I denied it and now I need you to accept it." She blinked slowly before looking to the side "You talk too much where is the brooding Sasuke?" I smirked at her comment "You hate me right?" she nodded "I hate you too." She smiled "Sasuke-" I couldn't wait another second as I kissed her bringing silence around us.


	18. Ch:18 Finally and A whole new world

**A.N:** You see my computer decided to be a little arse and my hard drive died/broke/stopped working altogether and I had to spend almost a month before it could be taken in. Then it took almost two weeks to have it returned and all my programs were gone so I haven't been able to type because my computer wants me to buy the stuff for it but I'm to lazy and my money went into a china tea set for my best friend. So I'm doing this one off my her computer so bare with me. Also to all of you who are still with me on this silly little tale Thank you for staying with me for this long and sorry I haven't updated.

Also to everyone who left me a review sorry I haven't thanked you but Thank you for taking time out of your day to give me your honest thoughts since I only ever started writing these to get over my writers block so, again, thank you.

Sakura's POV

The world seemed to stand still as I felt those lips I could only ever dream of upon my own. So when he pulled away I kinda just looked at him before my entire face was completely red and my hand shot up to my mouth as I just stared at him and watched as he turned around, ran his hand through his hair and then gave me a glance over his shoulder before walking out the door to the stairs and leaving me alone. I managed to walked forward and get to the door before it flew open and Sasuke stood there looking like he ran down and back up the stairs "I..." he closed the door again before reemerging looking like the Sasuke I knew so well.

I leaned on the door before looking over at him as he closed the door and leaned on it as well. "Sorry." he said to me before glancing at me and I managed to smile "Don't be," I looked away trying to hide my large smile "I'm happy you did that." My face was turned and I came face to face with him as we stood there just looking into each others eyes. He raised his brow and gave me his smirk silently asking really with that expression. I glanced to the side "I've liked you for a long time and that's why I grew distant from you because I didn't want to lose you because I liked you but rather because of distance instead." looking back into the eyes i could stare in forever I placed my hand upon his chest right over his heart.

"I realize now through all of the hard times I find myself beside you, You and your way of making me happy through all this loss...I've lost so much and yet you keep me on my feet." I ran my hand slowly up to his collar before gripping it tightly. "So don't be sorry for that because I'm not sorry for this." I pulled him toward me as I kissed him letting the world and all of our worries slip away as he pulled me close and we seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces that had been made for only the other. In a way the world was falling into place perfectly.

I knew I was the only one who could hear it but a voice I knew well drifted passed on the wind the faint whisper of a single word. Finally.

This wasn't the end of our story it was the beginning of a whole new chapter.

85 years later...

Chiharu Uchiha

"Mama, What was great grandma like?" I asked as my black eyes looked at the tombstone engraved with the name Sakura Uchiha. My mother ran her hand through my pink hair that was much like my father's very own "Great Grandma Sakura was a strong woman who faced many, many painful expirences." she looked at the tomb she placed flowers on "When your great grandfather, Sasuke, met me he disapproved of me and your father ever getting together, but Great Grandma Sakura was very stern on me not listening to the stubborn old fool and to think not bad of him since he was worried about his own grandson hurting me."

I looked at my mom then to the two tombstones side by side "Were they good people?" my mom smiled "Sakura was the greatest doctor ever and was the owner of the hospital your Uncle now manages and for Sasuke her was a leader of not only the family but her was the head of the police he was a man to be reckoned with. He also had a great talent with art." gave a bow to the two tombstones "Thank you for protecting all of us and for insuring we were healthy." mom ran a ran though her blonde hair "Was Grandpa Nobu a great man as well?" she smiled "My father? Was he ever! He was the one who gave me Jun and he said it was as his father did for him, It is custom in the Inuzuka family which is why you were given Kou." I touched her hair "Was it your mom who gave you your blonde hair?" she nodded "She was the grandchild to The greatest Mayor the world has ever seen."

I smiled "I have the best family anyone could ask for." their was a crunching of the leaves and I over to see my father his hair was long and tied in a low pony at the base of his neck "Come here Chiharu." I ran and jumped into his arms laughing as he spun me in circles before kissing my forehead "Looks like I finished all my paper work early today." I looked at mom and Jun the large white dong beside her and my little gray Kou. "Dad can I wear your hat?" he ruffled my hair "No." I frowned and gave him my puppy eyes. "Ah! No, not the puppy eyes. I've been caught by the evil that is my daughter." He said playfully before sticking the large diamond shaped hat on top of my head.

"So Mayor Chiharu what are we to do this evening?" I smiled "I want dango!" he nodded "But first," he sat me down and walked to the two tombs before giving a bow "I miss you guys very much and as you can see we are happy as can be but, I'm afraid it is time for me to kidnap my family and do like a responsible Uchiha, Husband and Father must do and spend time with them. I love you and Mom and Dad say hi. Goodbye Grandma. Grandpa." Dad turned held his hand out to me at the same moment mom did and I took both their hands before saying bye to the tombs "Let's go." I nodded and by a cherry blossom tree beside the exit of the graveyard stood a young woman with pink hair in a lab coat beside a man who looked like my uncle but with funny hair that stuck up in the back and who wore a suit. I was captivated by them as I gave a bow of my head to them as the woman waved goodbye and the man smiled.

"What is it sweetheart?" mom asked as I kept looking over my shoulder as it clicked in my head that I knew them from a photo in the living room at home "Just Great Grandma and Grandpa seeing us off that's all." They looked at each other before smiling and lifting me up off my feet by swinging me. Yeah I do have the best family.

**A.N: Sorry it's short and I ended it like this but this is the end. I felt it best to let you guys ponder as to what they did after the kiss and let their great grandchild end this story. So I enjoyed this roller coaster with you and we reached the end of the ride. See you next time in other random SasuSaku filled stories bye bye.**


End file.
